Contes écrits avec les pieds
by Nelja
Summary: Contes de fées célèbres reracontés, en mode humoristique, avec les personnages de Hôshin Engi dans les rôles principaux. Parfois yaoi, parfois hétéro. Ecrit avec les noms japonais, mais la traduction des noms est dans le dernier chapitre
1. Cendrillon, YukyôKihatsu

Cendrillon 

Moi: Salut les persos de Houshin Engi!

Tous: *regard méfiant*

Moi: J'ai décidé de suivre la voie tracée par la grande auteuse de fics Slayers Alyson Metallium, et par la vénérée modératrice de mailing-list Hoa-sama, et de me mettre à écrire des fics contes de fées...

*baillements d'ennui dans l'assistance*

Moi: ...dont _vous_ serez les personnages!

Tous: AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Moi: *les ignorant* Ce sera un crossover Houshin Engi / Cendrillon, dont le but avoué sera de caser Yukyô avec KiHatsu. Des objections?

Yukyô, KiHatsu: Non... pas vraiment...

Taikôbô: Un couple fort consensuel, après tout.

Moi: *sous cape* Je me réserve pour les prochaines fois, HA HA HA!!!

Taikôbô: Tu as dit quelque chose?

Moi: *rire forcé* Non, rien! Dans le rôle de Cendrillon, nous aurons, bien entendu, Yukyô!

Yukyô: Et à quoi ressemble ce rôle?

Moi: Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Cendrillon?

Taikôbô: A peu près comme toi tu connais les contes traditionnels chinois de dans quelques dizaines de siècles.

Moi: *goutte de sueur* Bon, tant mieux, vous aurez la surprise! Dans le rôle de la méchante belle-mère, ce sera Roshi!

Dakki: *arrive accompagnée de Kibi et Kijin* Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas le rôle? Il est fait pour moi!

Moi: Je suis désolée, je te garde d'autres rôles de méchante en réserve, mais là j'ai décidé que ce serait Roshi.

Dakki: Ce n'est pas très in character...

Moi: Non, justement, ce sera plus drôle. D'ailleurs, je ne prendrai pas non plus Kibi et Kijin pour faire les méchantes belles-soeurs. L'une d'entre elles sera Shinkôhyô...

Shinkôhyô: T_T

Moi: Et l'autre sera... *réfléchit très fort* Kokutenko!

Kokutenko: ^^;; Je ne peux pas jouer le chat de la maison plutôt?

Moi: Tu as déjà vu un chat qui parle?

Kokutenko: Oui.

Moi: *groumph grrr* Dans le rôle de la bonne fée, ce sera... *hésite* *désigne soudainement Taikôbô qui rit sous cape* Taikôbô-suusu!! *Taikôbô se retrouve en robe à fanfreluches avec des ailes*

Taikôbô: Pourquoi moi?

Moi: Pourquoi pas?

Taikôbô : Je ne suis pas une fille! Déjà que tous les auteurs de doujinshi me collent en uke avec Yôzen, tu ne vas pas arranger les choses!

Moi: Tu sais, Roshi et Shinkôhyô jouent des filles aussi!

Taikôbô: Mais eux ne se retrouvent pas dans des costumes ridicules!

Moi: *chuchotant* Shinkôhyô garde son costume habituel, tu es sûr que c'est mieux?

Taikôbô: Hum... ^^;;

Moi: Et puis si vous aviez plus de filles dans votre manga, je ne serais pas obligée de donner à des mecs les rôles féminins. Passons à la suite. Le rôle du prince sera bien sur tenu par KiHatsu. Kishô jouera son père le roi, et Shukotan une fois de plus s'occupera de l'administration.

Shukotan: Au moins nous avons des rôles qui nous vont.

Taikôbô: *voletant avec ses ailes* Je ne suis pas un perso de Wish!

Moi: *l'ignorant* Voilà, c'est fini! La fic peut commencer!

Tous les autres: Ooouufff! *s'enfuient à toutes jambes*

------------------------------------------ 

Moi: Il était une fois une jeune orpheline nommée Yukyô, qui vivait avec sa belle-mère Roshi, sa belle-soeur Shinkôhyô, et Kokutenko le chat de la famille.

Kokutenko: Tu t'y es donc résolue.

Moi: *sans faire attention à l'interruption* Roshi dormait 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, sans une minute de repos ^^;; Shinkôhyô quittait tous les jours la maison à l'aube pour aller espionner les gens avec son chat, et c'est Yukyô qui était obligée de faire tous les travaux ménagers.

Shinkôhyô: Obligée par qui?

Moi: En fait, objectivement, personne ne l'obligeait, seulement...

Yukyô: Seulement la maison est grande, et semble contenir un générateur continu de désordre, et comme ce ne sont pas mes beaux-parents qui vont s'y mettre, ils faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse... Je déteste les maisons malpropres et mal rangées.

Moi: Voilà. Roshi, Shinkôhyô et Kokutenko se moquaient beaucoup d'elle pour ça. Les deux derniers allaient même jusqu'à mettre du désordre exprès dans la maison pour lui donner du travail supplémentaire, et ils l'appelaient Cendrillon.

Yukyô: Quel est le rapport avec les cendres?

Kokutenko: Non, c'est juste moi qui ai utilisé ma clairvoyance pour lire les bouquins qui seront écrits dans deux millénaires et demie, et qui ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien.

Shinkôhyô: Alors tu sais déjà comment finit cette histoire! Tu me racontes?

Kokutenko: Bien sur! *bla bla bla*

Moi: He ho! J'avais dit que vous auriez la surprise! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais changer l'histoire!

Shinkôhyô et Kokutenko: ^_^;;

Moi: *soupir* Mais il arriva que le roi Kishô décida de marier le prince héritier, KiHatsu.

Kishô: Mon fils, il est temps que tu te maries. A ton âge, j'avais déjà cinq femmes et quatre enfants!

KiHatsu: *encore un oeil poché par ses récentes déconvenues amoureuses* Moi je voudrais bien, mais elles ne veulent pas.

Kishô: Je vois bien que c'est un problème. J'ai une idée! Nous allons organiser un bal, pendant laquel tu essaieras de te montrer moins... expansif qu'à l'ordinaire, pour éviter de faire fuir les demoiselles.

KiHatsu: Bonne idée! *pensif* Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir...

Kishô: Je m'en doutais bien, et c'est ainsi que j'ai eu une idée. Nous allons organiser un bal masqué, ainsi tu ne pourras pas voir lesquelles sont jolies, et tu pourras discuter avec elles, et la choisir uniquement pour les qualités qu'elle aura en tant qu'impératrice, tout en évitant de l'effaroucher.

KiHatsu: *qui fait une drôle de tête* Et si c'en est une laide?

Kishô: *chuchotant* Alors tu en épouseras d'autres en plus, quelle question! Ha ha ha!

Shukotan: Je proteste! Papa est totalement OOC dans cette histoire!!

Moi: Ben Kishô jeune on le voit pas beaucoup, mais un mec qui a eu autant de femmes et de gosses devait être un coureur lui aussi, non? On avait même failli le coller en Barbe-Bleue à un moment, mais la pression populaire nous y a fait renoncer...

Kishô: ^^;; Là c'est à moi de protester...

Moi: Ben tu as eu plein de femmes, et tu as une barbe... Et on ne les voit jamais dans le manga, c'est pas bizarre, ça?

Kishô: T_T

Shukotan: *essayant d'éviter l'incident diplomatique* Revenons à la question du bal.

KiHatsu: D'accord, je marche. *soupir* Mais j'ai la flemme de tout préparer...

Shukotan: *sortant de sa poche un très, très, très long rouleau de parchemin* J'ai déjà préparé les invitations, pour toutes les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes à marier de Seiki, elles seront distribuées dès ce soir et le bal aura lieu dans une semaine.

KiHatsu: ^_^

Moi: Le soir même...

Shinkôhyô: Ainsi, Kokutenko, le prince KiHatsu organise un bal masqué?

Kokutenko: Oui. Nous y allons, Shinkôhyô?

Shinkohyô: Bien sûr! 

Yukyô: Ca veut dire que je peux y aller aussi?

Shinkôhyô: *bas* Il est hors de question que j'emmène cette fille complètement coincée. Je me demande encore pourquoi papa l'a adoptée! Elle va gâcher la fête! *haut* C'est dommage, Kokutenko ne peut porter qu'une seule personne...

Kokutenko: Shinkôhyô, en fait...

Shinkôhyô: *tape sur la tête de Kokutenko, qui se tait* Alors il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre moyen de transport. Ah oui, et puis je t'interdis formellement, même dans ce cas, de toucher à ma garde-robe! Ca ne t'irait pas, tu aurais l'air complètement ridicule.

Yukyô: *bas* Il croit peut-être que lui, ça lui va bien...

Moi: La semaine passa comme un éclair. Shinkôhyô passait son temps à essayer toutes ses tenues, qui étaient toutes strictement identiques, tandis que Yukyô, comme d'habitude, n'avait même pas le temps de se préparer le moindre costume. Puis le moment du bal arriva...

Shinkôhyô: Voilà, j'y vais! Bye!

Moi: Kokutenko s'envola, laissant Yukyô seule et désespérée. Elle essaya d'aller demande conseil à sa belle-mère Roshi...

Roshi: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz.....

Moi: Mais cette dernière dormait à poings fermés et avait absolument interdit qu'on la réveille. Yukyô pensa un instant à lui faucher un de ses pyjamas en guise de déguisement, mais son honnêteté l'en empêcha, sans compter qu'elle ne disposait toujours d'aucun moyen de transport... Alors elle sortit et se mit à arpenter rageusement le jardin.

Yukyô: Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas m'emmener au bal? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, moi aussi, de temps en temps...

Moi: C'est alors qu'un flash de lumière éclaira le jardin, et quand il se dissipa, un être étrange se tenait devant Yukyô...

Taikôbô: Etrange?

Moi: Ben oui, avec d'une part ton costume, et d'autre part le fait que tu as complètement raté ton atterrissage...

Taikôbô: *résigné au fait d'avoir complètement raté son atterrissage* Hum. Bonjour Yukyô, je suis ta bonne marraine, et je suis ici pour t'aider...

Yukyô: *très dubitative* Ma bonne marraine?

Taikôbô: *bas* En fait je suis ton grand-oncle, mais je suis ici incognito. *reprenant* Et je vais t'aider à aller au bal, grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques! Regarde!

Moi: Et Taikôbô sortit de son sac à dos un puissant artefact...

Yukyô: C'est... une pêche, non?

Taikôbô: Ha ha ha! Ce n'est pas une pêche ordinaire!

Moi: Taikôbô posa la pêche par terre, et prononça une formule magique. Aussitôt, la pêche se mit à augmenter de volume, et elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle se fut transformée en un somptueux carosse...

Yukyô: O.O

Taikôbô: Et ce n'est pas tout! Suppu, Suppu!

Suppu: *sortant de derrière un buisson* Que se passe-t-il, Goshujin?

Taikôbô: Ce magnifique animal est le reijyu blanc Suppushan! Je te le prête, pour qu'il tire ce carosse! Ainsi tu pourras aller au bal!

Yukyô: *bas* Il ressemble beaucoup à un hippopotame. *haut* Merci beaucoup, grand-oncle! *réfléchit pour le costume et repense un instant à aller voler un pyjama ou une combinaison spatiale*

Taikôbô: Mais ce n'est pas tout! Il te faut aussi un costume! Voyons... *fouille dans son sac à dos* Est-ce que celui-là te plait?

Yukyô: Tu es sûr que les oreilles de lapin sont indispensables?

Taikôbô: Bon, je vais chercher autres chose. *fouille farfouille* Que penses-tu de celui-là? *sort une robe verte avec une grosse paire de rangers et un masque de hibou*

Yukyô: Hé, celui-ci est vachement bien! 

Taikôbô!: *très fier* Je savais bien que je trouverais! En ce qui concerne le conducteur et les laquais, il faudrait que tu ailles attraper six lézards et un rat...

Yukyô: Ce n'est pas la peine, grand-oncle. Je sais conduire. Je suis déjà en retard. Merci pour tout. *l'embrasse sur la joue*

Moi: Yukyô finit de se préparer en un rien de temps...

Taikôbô: Il faut encore que je te dise quelque chose. Tu dois être rentrée avant minuit, sinon le carrosse se retransformera en pêche. Et en plus, je t'attendrai ici pour récupérer Suppu, et je préfèrerais ne pas attendre trop longtemps dans le froid glacial qui gèle mes pauvres os...

Yukyô: O.O;; C'est censé être moi l'héroïne opprimée, ici.

Taikôbô: Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Yukyô: Au revoir! *décolle sur le siège du cocher*

Moi: Pendant ce temps, au palais, les premiers invités avaient commencé à arriver...

KiHatsu: *caché derrière un rideau* C'est horrible! D'accord, elles sont masquées, mais mon radar à jolies filles me révèle quand même la cruelle vérité : la plus grande partie de ces filles, soit elles sont hideuses, soit elles m'ont déjà envoyé un rateau! Bouhouhouhou!

Shukotan: D'où le double intérêt du bal masqué. *claquant des doigts* Faites venir le costume de mon frère!

KiHatsu: Mais je ne vais pas être obligé de mettre un costume comme ça!

Shukotan: Mais si! *explique doctement pendant que sa garde personnelle met de force le costume à KiHatsu qui se débat* Ces jeunes filles connaissent ton visage, mais elles ne savent pas que tu es le prince, donc si elles ne te reconnaissent pas, tu as toutes tes chances!

KiHatsu: *penaud dans un costume de mouton tout pelucheux* Je vois le truc...

Kishô: Voilà, c'est parfait! Vas-y, Shukotan, toi aussi tu peux mettre ton costume, *Shukotan commence à enfiler un costume d'éléphant* moi je ne viendrai pas troubler votre fête de jeunes. *clin d'oeil* Au fait, il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes dans la salle, es-tu sûr que la concurrence...?

Shukotan: *sort une feuille de la poche de son costume d'éléphant* Père, je ne crains rien de tel, attendu qu'une enquête statistique récente a prouvé que 90% des hommes de cette histoire étaient homosexuels.

Kishô: Je suis rassuré.

Moi: KiHatsu entra dans la salle de bal, et parcourut rapidement la salle du regard. Trois laiderons en costumes de super-héros discutaient à côté du buffet, celles-là il n'en était pas question, mais toutes les autres filles avaient l'air potentiellement intéressantes... sauf qu'on n'est jamais sûr de ce qui se cache sous un masque. Il y en avait une déguisée en clown, mais qui avit vraiment l'air d'un travelo, avec du maquillage bizarre. Les autres dansaient déjà. Il avisa une petite mignonne en costume de volatile qui mangeait des sucreries au bar.

KiHatsu: Salut, tu danses?

Kibi: Vouiiiiii! *embarque au passage une poignée de bonbons pour continuer à manger pendant la danse*

KiHatsu: Comment tu t'appelles?

Kibi: Je suis la mignonne Magical Girl KoKibi! *scrounch scrounch*

Moi: Ils devisèrent quelques minutes...

Kibi: PERVEEEEEEEEEEERRRSSSSSSS!!!!!! *grosse gifle* *fuit à l'extérieur*

KiHatsu: *déprimé* Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? 

Moi: C'est à cet instant qu'il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille avec un masque de hibou qui venait d'entrer.

KiHatsu: Hé, celle-là est pas mal aussi, même si elle est un peu plate. Je vais tenter le coup.

Moi: Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever, que la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui.

Yukyô: *bas* Hé, celui-là a l'air vachement mignon, et son costume est joli! *s'inclinant* Bonjour monsieur. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de danser avec moi?

KiHatsu: *nageant dans l'incompréhension* Ce sont les hommes qui invitent les femmes à danser, d'habitude.

Yukyô: Oh? Je vous présente mes excuses, je sors rarement et ne suis pas au courant des usages.

KiHatsu: Ce n'est rien. *craignant soudainement qu'elle ne s'en aille* Dansons tout de même. 

Moi: Ils dansèrent cette danse, et puis une autre, et puis une autre encore, et Yukyô, qui était fine et légère, ne fit même pas mal à KiHatsu en lui écrasant les pieds. Puis ils discutèrent longtemps. Mais l'heure passait, et les premiers coups de minuit commencèrent à sonner...

Yukyô: Je dois absolument partir! Oh, je vais être très en retard, je déteste ça!

KiHatsu: Attends! J'ai quelque chose à te demander!

Moi: KiHatsu essaya de rattraper Yukyô qui fuyait prestement!

KiHatsu: Revieeeennnnsss! Puurrrriiinnn-chaaaaaaannn!

Moi: Il essaya de la plaquer au sol, mais elle se dégagea et il ne réussit qu'à arracher une de ses rangers. Yukyô, elle, sans attendre, avait ramassé la pêche au sol, sauté sur Suppushan et s'était envolée.

KiHatsu: Je la retouverai!

Moi: Yukyô pressa Suppushan qui était tout rêveur.

Yukyô: Que se passe-t-il, Suppu?

Suppushan: Il y a une mignonne petite fille qui est sortie de la soirée peu après ton entrée, ssu, et nous avons discuté pendant toute la soirée, ssu. Elle était gentille, ssu, mais elle voulait toujours faire du cheval, et moi je suis épuisé, ssu.

Yukyô: Et tu es triste parce que tu sais que tu ne la reverras probablement plus jamais?

Suppushan: Oui, ssu.

Yukyô: *soupir* Nous sommes bien bêtes, tout de même. Nous aurions du y penser avant.

Suppushan: *qui ne comprend pas tout, mais pas contrariant* Oui, ssu.

Moi: Yukyô rendit Suppu à Taikôbô qui attendait, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre. Sa belle-mère dormait toujours. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Le lendemain matin....

KiHatsu: C'est IGNOBLE! INFAME! On organise un bal masqué sous des prétextes futiles, et résultat, le lendemain, quand j'ai enfin choisi la jeune fille que j'allais épouser, je ne serais pas capable de la reconnaître si je la rencontrais dans la rue! Et je ne connais même pas son adresse! Qui a eu cette idée à la noix???

Kishô, Shukotan: ........................

KiHatsu: *déprimé* Elle avait presque l'air d'accord, pourtant. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous urgent...

Shukotan: *docte* C'est l'excuse absolument standard qu'on emploie quand en fait on a vivement envie de foutre le camp.

KiHatsu: Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi?

Shukotan: Rien en pratique, je l'ai lu dans "L'art de draguer en dix leçons"

KiHatsu: En tout cas cela ne règle pas mon problème...

Shukotan: J'aurais bien une idée... Il suffirait de faire essayer la chaussure à toutes les jeunes filles qui ont été invitées, et de voir à laquelle elle va...

Kishô: C'est une excellente idée! La chaussure est de pointure environ 50, ce qui dénote un pied petit et fin. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir beaucoup qui seraient capables de la mettre.

KiHatsu: *repense avec nostalgie à quand elle lui marchait sur les pieds* Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre solution! Allons faire essayer cette chaussure à toutes les jeunes filles de Seiki!

Moi: Ce qui fut fait aussitôt. Un édit royal obligea toutes les jeunes filles à essayer la chaussure, mais aucune ne réussit à l'enfiler. C'étaient des chaussures fort serrées, elle avaient été faites pour Yukyô comme sur mesure... 

KiHatsu: *se lamentant* Je ne la retrouverai jamais comme ça!!

Shukotan: *imperturbable* Courage, mon frère. Il ne reste plus que 3948 maisons à essayer.

KiHatsu: Essayons celle-là!

Moi: C'était justement la maison dans laquelle vivait Yukyô. Shukotan frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna la poignée. Ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Ils entrèrent.

Shukotan: Citoyens de Seiki! Par édit royal, toutes les jeunes filles de la maison doivent essayer cette chaussure. Y a-t-il des jeunes filles ici?

Roshi: *descend l'escalier en lévitant, dans son pyjama* Oui. Kokutenko, tu peux y aller, j'ai la flemme de remonter les escaliers?

Moi: Hé, attends, depuis quand tu es réveillé, toi?

Roshi: Je dors. Je sais parler par télépathie, tu le sais bien. Tu ne veux donc pas me laisser parler plus long que la ligne de texte que j'avais jusque-là?

Shinkôhyô: *descendant les escaliers* Surtout que ce n'est pas la ligne la plus passionnante qu'on puisse imaginer. *apercevant KiHatsu et Shukotan* Oh, prince KiHatsu! Vous souvenez-vous de moi, j'étais à votre bal hier soir!

Shukotan: Essaieriez-vous cette chaussure, s'il vous plait?

Moi: Mais la chaussure lui était beaucoup trop petite...

Shinkôhyô: Ca tombe bien! Imagine si je m'étais mariée avec KiHatsu, quelle horreur! Même les auteurs de doujinshi yaoi ne me l'ont pas encore fait, celle-là!

KiHatsu: Êtes-vous sûrs qu'il n'y a pas d'autre jeune fille dans la maison?

Roshi: J'ai dit ça, moi? Si, il doit y avoir Yukyô. 

Shinkôhyô: Ah oui, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là...

Moi: Kokutenko repartit et revint avec Yukyô.

KiHatsu: Je reconnais sa voix! C'est elle! Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous essayer cette chaussure.

Moi: Yukyô mit la chaussure, qui lui alla parfaitement. 

KiHatsu: C'est bien ce que je pensais! Purin-chan, je t'ai retrouvée!!! Marions-nous!!

Moi: Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. A ce moment, Taikôbô apparut dans un flash de lumière.

Yukyô: *souriant* Tu arrives un peu tard, l'histoire s'est déjà bien finie sans toi...

Taikôbô: *souriant aussi* Oh, je venais juste récupérer ma chaussure manquante... 

Moi: Yukyô et KiHatsu se marièrent peu de temps après. Ils invitèrent Taikôbô et Suppushan à leur mariage, et Suppushan eut l'occasion de revoir la demoiselle Kibi, dont Yukyô prit l'adresse au cas où, l'expérience ayant porté ses fruits. Roshi et Shinkôhyô furent invités aussi, mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de venir, même si Kokutenko regarda tout en cachette avec sa clairvoyance. Et ils vécurent tous très heureux.

Kokutenko: Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran de changer la fin.

Moi: *après avoir largement tapé sur Kokutenko à coup de poële à frire* Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié cette histoire! Nous apprécions les commentaires, qui seront tous considérés à leur juste valeur! La valeur d'une critique non constructive se mesure en coups de poële à frire. Au revoir!

Tous: Au revoir!

FIN


	2. Le chat botté, NatakuTenshô

Le chat botté 

Moi: Salut! Je suis de retour!

Tous: Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour...

Moi: Ha ha. Ha ha ha. Non, juste encore une fic conte de fée.

Tous: *se cachent les uns derrière les autres*

Moi: Ce n'est pas la peine de vous planquer, cette fois j'ai choisi les acteurs à l'avance. Ce sera un crossover Houshin Engi / Le chat botté!

Taikôbô : Encore une histoire de chaussures...

Moi: Ce n'est pas ma faute si les chaussures prennent tant de place dans votre manga. *continue* Dans le rôle principal du fils du meunier, nous avons Tenshô!

Tenshô: Moi?

Moi: Oui, mais avec quelques années de plus *métamorphose soudaine de Tenshô* et sans les dreadlocks qui sont très laides *re-métamorphose* Voilà! *bas* Hé, il est vachement mignon comme ça!

Tenshô: OK! Cool!

Taikôbô: Tu as réussi à trouver des acteurs qui sont d'accord, cette fois?

Moi: En parlant d'acteurs, je t'ai justement réservé le rôle titre, celui du chat botté!

Taikôbô: Encore moi! On ne pourrait pas plutôt prendre Suppu et lui faire jouer l'hippopotame botté?

Moi: Après consultation d'un échantillon représentatif de personnes ayant lu ce conte, le rôle a été taillé pour toi! Après tout, le chat est un des animaux les plus paresseux, il dort seize heures par jour en moyenne! Et puis il suffit de prendre la version courte de tes oreilles de lapin, et ça fait des oreilles de chat avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

Taikôbô: *soupir* Et tu n'en manques pas...

Moi: Estime-toi heureux, sinon j'arrêterais de faire du yaoi avec toi et Fugen.

Taikôbô: ^^;;

Moi: Continuons. Dans le rôle du roi, nous avons Taiitsu Shinjin-sama, et Nataku dans le rôle de sa fille la princesse.

Nataku: Je suis une fille? Meurs.

Moi: *évite de justesse le kenkonken et rassemble ses notes* Il me semble, oui. *se planque sous la table pour éviter le retour* Tu es un androgyne dans la légende d'origine, non? *s'extirpe des débris de la table en morceaux* Le suis sure que Taiitsu saura faire de jolies robes qui t'iront très bien. *plonge à nouveau à terre, et lève le drapeau blanc* Bon, d'accord, tu es un prince à la place.

Nataku: Hmph.

Taiitsu: J'ai une question. Si j'ai bien compris, dans cette histoire, c'est Tenshô qui va finir avecc Nataku?

Moi: *très fière* Oui.

Taiitsu: Pourquoi pas moi?

Moi: *goutte de sueur* Parce qu'Hoa-sama a déjà traité ce couple dans une de ses fics contes de fées, ce serait redondant.

Taiitsu: *pas convaincu* Mouais...

Moi: Et puis c'est moi le chef. *passe à autre chose* Dans le rôle de l'ogre, nous avons ChôKoMei!

ChôKôMei: Je ne veux pas jouer un ogre! C'est indigne! Les ogres sont laids, sales et mal élevés!

Moi: Tu auras un super-château!

ChôKôMei: Mh...

Moi: *négligeant de raconter la fin* Et puis plein de terres et de serviteurs! Et on te prêtera la paopei de Kibi en prime!

ChôKôMei: Non, vraiment pas...

Moi: Bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas un ogre, juste un méchant seigneur qui vit dans un château.

ChôKôMei: *ton condescendant* J'accepte, mais c'est bien pour te dépanner... *bas* Ce rôle a dû être fait pour moi, ha ha ha!

Moi: Parfait! Voilà, nous pouvons commencer!

Tous les autres: *s'assemblent pour regarder le spectacle*

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moi: Il était une fois un pauvre meunier nommé Hiko qui ne possédait pour toute fortune que son moulin, son âne et son chat. Il avait trois fils, Tenroku, Tenshaku et Tenshô...

Hiko: Quatre fils, n'est-ce pas?

Moi: Chuuuut! Tu n'es pas censé être là! Il avait eu une femme et quatre fils, mais sa femme était morte, et son premier fils était parti étudier au senninkai. Et maintenant, on ne m'interrompt plus, compris?

Tous: Compris!

Moi: Quand le fermier mourut, Tenroku eut le moulin, Tenshaku l'âne, et Tenshô n'eut que le chat! Ce dernier était déja très affligé par la mort de son père, et en plus il se trouvait sans ressources!

Tenshô: Mes frères pourront gagner honnêtement leur vie en se mettant ensemble... *à Florence* C'est bon comme ça?

Moi: ^^;; Oui, mais ne demande pas ça en plein milieu!

Tenroku: Je m'insurge par avance contre toute interprétation yaoi de "en se mettant ensemble"

Moi: Je suis sûre que tu es le seul à y avoir pensé!

Tous: ^_^; Tu crois?

Moi: ^_^;;;; C'est dans le texte de Perrault, en tout cas! Bon, continuez!

Tenshô: ...mais moi, une fois que j'aurai mangé le chat et que je me serai fait un vêtement de sa fourrure, il ne me restera plus qu'à mourir de faim et de froid!

Taikôbô: Hé, ça va pas la tête? Je suis contre ce programme!!

Tenshô: Mais... tu parles!!

Taikôbô: Ah ça oui! 

Tenshô: Et beaucoup moins respectueusement que le chat du conte...

Taikôbô: Je ne parle poliment qu'aux gens que j'essaie d'embobiner! Maintenant écoute-moi. Plutôt que de me manger, tu vas utiliser tes derniers centimes pour acheter du cuir et me faire des bottes.

Moi: Tenshô écouta les conseils du chat, et lui fabriqua deux bottes de pointure 60 environ.

Taikôbô: Et maintenant, tu devrais aller te baigner dans le lac qui est là.

Tenshô: OK. *en caleçon dans le lac* C'est bon?

Taikôbô: Non, enlève encore ton caleçon, je vais aller tout planquer sous une grosse pierre.

Tenshô: Pervers! *tape très fort*

Taikôbô: *tout cassé* Mais noooooooon! C'est pas ce que tu crois! Ouille!!!

Moi: Juste à ce moment, le roi passait dans son carosse, accompagné de son fils Nataku et de nombreux serviteurs.

Taikôbô: Au secours, au secours, mon Maître le Marquis de Carabas se noie!

Taiitsu: *passant sa tête à la fenêtre* Qui est ce marquis? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Taikôbô: Il est seigneur de ces terres qui s'étendent par là-bas, ô glorieux roi, mais il a été attaqué alors qu'il se baignait par des bandits qui lui ont tout volé, même ses vêtements!

Taiitsu: Qu'on lui donne des vêtements, il voyagera avec moi dans mon carosse!

Moi: Et c'est ainsi que Tenshô se fit prêter des vêtements avec plein de bouts de tissu qui volaient dans tous les sens, et il put converser avec le fils du roi, Nataku. Il réussit même à échanger plus de deux mots avec lui, ce qui était un bel exploit qui impresssionna vivement le roi.

Taiitsu: *à part* Même moi je n'y arrive que dans ses bons jours. Ce garçon pourrait être un bon parti pour mon fils. Seulement, est-il aussi riche que son chat le dit? J'ai récemment fait sauter mon meilleur château dans une explosion, et Nataku en a complètement démoli un autre... J'ai besoin de fonds pour financer mes recherches sur les paopeis. *à Tenshô* Vous dites que toutes ces terres vous appartiennent?

Tenshô: ...

Taikôbô: Sans doute, à partir du petit bois qui est là-bas. Si Votre Majesté le permet, je vais aller devant pour avertir, au palais, du retour du Seigneur accompagné d'invités de marque.

Tenshô: *à part* Voilà ce qu'il entendait par "parler poliment pour embobiner les gens".

Moi: Le Chat Botté partit donc en avant. Mais en fait, toutes ces terres appartenaient à un méchant Seigneur qui affamait ses nombreux serfs pour vivre une vie des plus extravagantes...

ChôKôMei: Peut-être cette description est-elle un peu exagérée.

Moi: Le Chat arrive jusqu'à la forêt où des serfs coupaient du bois... ENFER ET DAMNATION! J'AI OUBLIÉ LES RÔLES DES BUCHERONS!

Bukichi: *surgi de nulle part* En fait, j'ai déjà été bûcheron, et je pourrais...

Moi: *soulagée* Ah, merci Bukichi. Est-ce que tu pourrais couper des arbres au bord de la route, s'il te plait?

Bukichi: OK!

Taikôbô: *passant par là* Holà, à qui appartiennent ces terres?

Bukichi: Cette forêt appartient au seigneur ChôKôMei, qui possède tout le pays.

Taikôbô: Écoute-moi bien! Le roi va passer par là. Quand il te demandera à qui appartiennent ces terres, dis-lui "Elles sont au marquis de Carabas, qui se trouve dans votre carosse" Sinon je te fais cuire avec une sauce au roquefort!

Moi: Taikôbô repartit vers le château, alors que le roi s'approchait.

Taiitsu: Dis, toi, à qui sont ces bois?

Bukichi: Ils sont au marquis de Carabas, qui se trouve dans votre carosse!

Taiitsu: Merci du renseignement! *à part* Je suis sûre qu'avec autant de bois on pourrait faire tourner un graaaaand fourneau...

Moi: Et le roi reprit sa route. *à Bukichi* Dis, toi, tu as déjà été moissonneur?

Bukichi: Oui.

Moi: Et forgeron, et sarcleur, et domestique?

Bukichi: Oui.

Moi: alors tu ne pourrais pas courir jusqu'à ce champ ici... puis jusqu'à cette forge... Puis jusqu'à ce pré... puis jusqu'au château... bla bla bla... sinon Taikôbô n'aura personne pour lui donner la réplique!

Bukichi: Si c'est pour être utile à mon Maître, pas de problème! *part en courant si vite qu'on ne peut pas le suivre*

Moi: Et débrouille-toi pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse paaaaaaas!! *reprend le récit* Le Chat Botté continua son chemin et arriva jusqu'à un champ de blé qu'un homme seul avait déja presque fini de moissonner.

Taikôbô: Salut, toi! Dis-moi, à qui sont ces terres?

Bukichi: *avec une salopette de moissonneur, une fausse moustache, et un accent abominable* Elles abbardiennent àu zeigneur ChôGôMei qui vit dans ce château.

Taikôbô: Le roi va bientôt passer par là. Quand il te demandera à qui appartiennent ces terres, réponds-lui qu'elles sont au Marquis de Carabas, sinon je te hache menu et je te fais gratiner! *à part* L'auteur de cette fic a l'air de faire une fixation sur le fromage...

Bukichi: Je n'y manguerai bas.

Moi: Le Chat botté reprit son chemin. Le roi ne manqua pas de s'enquérir du propriétaire de ce champ, et le moissonneur lui répondit que c'était bien le Marquis de Carabas. Il en fut ainsi avec le forgeron et le sarcleur qui croisèrent leur route. *à part* Ce Bukichi est vraiment efficace...

Bukichi: Merci! *court jusqu'au château*

Moi: En ce moment même, Taikôbô entrait dans le château du seigneur ChôKôMei, qui descendit l'accueillir. En effet, à la suite de sa déplorable réputation, personne ne venait jamais le voir, et les réceptions mondaines lui manquaient beaucoup.

ChôKôMei: Mon ami! Prenez donc une chaise! Je vais faire servie le thé! *arrive Bukichi déguisé en serveuse avec une robe et une perruque bouclée, qui leur donne des tasses* Vous passiez ici par hasard?

Taikôbô: Non, j'ai entendu de loin vanter vos exploits. On m'a dit que vous aviez une paopei de transformation...

Kibi, dans le public: Rendez-la moi!

Taikôbô: ...qui vous permet de prendre la forme de votre choix, même celle d'un énorme dragon. On le l'a dit, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Quel puissant pouvoir!

ChôKôMei: *très fier* Mais si, vous allez voir! 

Moi: ChôKôMei prit immédiatement la forme d'un énorme dragon avec des pieds gigantesques. Même le Chat en fut effrayé.

Taikôbô: *à Florence* Faudrait pas exagérer non plus, je fais bien semblant, c'est tout. ChôKôMei ne tue jamais les gens qu'il n'a pas auparavant invités à diner. *à ChôKôMei* C'est magnifique! Mais on m'a dit aussi que vous pouviez diminuer votre taille, et prendre la forme d'une toute petite souris qui peut se cacher dans n'importe quel trou! Celà me semble difficile, car autant il est possible de créer de la matière, autant en enlever et conserver malgré tout toutes les fonctionnalités du cerveau me semble...

Moi: ^_^;; Tu n'es pas Taiitsu Shinjin!

Taikôbô: Au oui, j'oubliais ^^ *à ChôKôMei* Enfin, pouvez-vous prendre la forme d'une souris blanche?

ChôKôMei: *heureux de revenir à des termes compréhensibles, et saisi d'un élan de reconnaissance* Mais bien sûr! *il se transforme en une minuscule souris*

Taikôbô: *Gnap Grroa Chomp Miam Blup* C'était très bon. *à Bukichi qui est toujours là* Le nouveau maître du château, le marquis de Carabas, va bientôt arriver! S'il te plait, tu peux demander aux autres de préparer une réception digne de lui?

Bukichi: Avec grand plaisiiiiiir, ze vais y alller tout de zuiiiiite! *sort*

Taikôbô: *bas* Je l'ai reconnu, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Tant que le roi ne le reconnait pas...

Moi: Le roi fut vivement impressionné par le faste de la réception qui avait été organisée pour lui, et décida d'organiser séance tenante les fiançailles de son fils et du Marquis de Carabas.

Nataku: Moi, fiancé avec Tenshô?

Moi: Ben oui. Tu as quelque chose contre? *bas* Il vient juste de comprendre...

Nataku: .......................

Moi: Tu préfèrerais quelqu'un d'autre?

Nataku: Certainement pas, mais...

Tenshô: *lui saute au cou* Tu es d'accord, alors, Nataku-chan? 

Nataku: ........................ ^^

Taikôbô: Tu es sûre que ça se fait, d'organiser les fiançailles de deux garçons?

Moi: Taiitsu n'était pas le genre à tenir compte de ce style de convenances...

Taikôbô: Si tu le dis...

Moi: Plus tard, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux, même s'ils n'eurent pas d'enfants. Taiitsu, pour compenser, fabriqua un grand nombre de petits paopei ningen qui détruisirent tout dans le château. Quand au Chat Botté, en remerciement pour ce qu'il avait fait, il fut nourri à ne rien faire pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Taikôbô: Voilà une histoire comme je les aime!

Moi: Au revoir! *salue*

Tous: *saluent rapidement, et fuient*

FIN


	3. La belle au bois dormant, ShinkôhyôRoshi

La belle au bois dormant 

Moi: Bonjour tout le monde! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens faire ici!

Bruits:  
*encore prendre tes mesures pour ton futur cosplay?*  
*te goinfrer de pêches alors qu'on est en hiver et que physiquement ça va pas être possible?*  
*encore t'en prendre à la vertu d'une bonne partie du casting?*

Moi: He bien non, c'est pour une nouvelle fic conte de fée!

Tous: *soupir* Encore pire (hé si, c'était possible)

Moi: Je savais que ça vous plairait. Bien. La dernière fic était dédiée à Folken, celle-là sera pour Nogitsune!

Tous: Argh!!

Moi: Quoi? Il est vrai que Nogitsune est parfois fan de couples un peu... atypiques.

Tous: *hochant la tête* On peut le dire.

Moi: Mais au point ou j'en suis déjà, franchement, je crois pas que la différence vaille la peine de faire sa mijaurée. 

Tous: C'est une manière de voir...

Moi: Et puis tout a déjà été décidé. *sourire carnassier* Ce sera un crossover Houshin Engi / La belle au bois dormant, avec bien sûr Roshi dans le rôle de la belle au bois dormant...

Roshi: ZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz....

Moi: *très vite* Il est d'accord! Dans le rôle des parents, un certain respect de la préséance nous a conduits à choisir des acteurs dont l'âge, le rang et la sagesse (dans leurs bons jours)...

Tous: Abrège!

Moi: D'accord, d'accord, ne nous frappons pas (enfin ne me frappez pas surtout) Le père sera Tsuten Kyoshu et la mère Genshi Tenson.

GenshiTenson et TsutenKyoshu: *s'étranglent*

Moi: Des objections? (De toute façon c'est le même prix)

GenshiTenson: Je dois jouer une fille?

Moi: Tu ne seras pas le premier...

Taikôbô, Shinkôhyô: *hochent la tête*

GenshiTenson: Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas de barbe...

Moi: Ce n'est rien! Il suffit que tu la dissimules derrière un éventail à l'élégance féminine, comme dans le dessin animé.

GenshiTenson: Que personne ne me parle de ce dessin animé...

Moi: je n'y fais plus allusion si tu acceptes le rôle!

GenshiTenson: Groumph grrrr

Moi: Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Tsuten Kyoshu, il ne fait pas sa mauvaise tête, _lui_

TsutenKyoshu: *encore sous le choc de se voir caser avec GenshiTenson* *gémissement prolongé*

Moi: Continuons! Dans le rôle des bonnes fées, nous avons Taikôbô...

Taikôbô: Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours à jouer les adjuvants à la noix?

Moi: *sourire* Parce que tu es un gentil.

Taikôbô: *mfff*

Moi: Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, un jour je ferai un fic conte de fées où tu seras le personnage principal.

Taikôbô: Et une ou je ne jouerai pas?

Moi: T'as qu'à y croire. *reprenant* Les autres bonnes fées seront Fugen, Ryukitsu et NentôDôjin.

Fugen: *air angélique*

Ryukitsu: *air classe et imperturbable, comme d'habitude*

NentôDôjin : *air prêt à affronter l'adversité*

Moi: *à Taikôbô* Tu vois, tu es le _seul_ à faire des histoires!

Taikôbô: T_T

Moi: La méchante sorcière sera bien sûr jouée par Dakki.

Dakki: C'est parfait pour moi! *à GenshiTenson et TsutenKyoshu* On dirait que je vais encore venir vous gâcher la vie. Quel dommage pour vous!

Moi: *bas* Dakki est censée être la méchante, mais c'est quand même elle qui fait le moins de problèmes pour jouer dans mes fics...

Dakki: Parce que tu me donnes des rôles qui me vont si délicieusement... Si je pouvais gagner à la fin, ce serait encore mieux!

Moi: Et enfin - j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin - le prince sera joué par Shinkôhyô, et son fier destrier sera joué par Kokutenko!

Shinkôhyô: Je l'attendais.

Moi: Avec joie, j'espère?

Shinkôhyô: ^^;;

Moi: Et j'en suis très satisfaite ^_^ Bien, c'est le moment de commencer l'histoire!! Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de chaussures.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Moi: Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un roi et une reine qui se désolaient de ne pas avoir d'enfants...

GenshiTenson: Il y a parfois des impossibilités techniques, comme ça...

Moi: Tu es censé en être fort marri.

GenshiTenson: C'est vrai. *voix haut perchée* Oh, mon Dieu, mon cher époux, que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir un enfant!!!

Moi: *bas* J'avais oublié à quel point GenshiTenson était bon comédien. *reprenant* Le roi était un homme juste et bon, mais malgré cela tout le monde le surnommait Joseph Staline à cause de sa moustache fournie et paternelle...

TsutenKyoshu: C'est quoi ce délire?

Moi: Je ne peux pas faire une fic débile sur toi sans signaler ce détail troublant. C'est contraire à mes principes.

TsutenKyoshu: J'ai remarqué.

Moi: Faisons un accord. Je garde ce passage, et je ne ressors pas l'argumentation selon laquelle Kingô représente symboliquement la menace communiste.

TsutenKyoshu: Je ne sais pas si j'ai le choix... Continue plutôt cette histoire, ce sera fini plus vite!

Moi: Un jour, cependant, tout le palais fut en joie : leur union avait enfin été bénie par un enfant!

TsutenKyoshu: Quelle joie! Est-ce un garçon ou une fille?

GenshiTenson: C'est...

Moi: *l'interrompant* On va laisser planer l'ambiguité, comme ça les fans de yaoi comme les autres pourront voir ce qu'ils veulent.

GenshiTenson: Il n'y a _que_ des fans de yaoi qui lisent tes fics...

Moi: Peut-être. Où en étais-je? Le roi et la reine invitèrent toutes les bonnes fées du royaume au baptême de l'enfant. Il y en avait quatre, qui formaient deux couples. *bas* Je m'excuse auprès d'Alyson-chan pour avoir lamentablement repris ce moyen de caser des couples supplémentaires dans ma fic. 

GenshiTenson : On remarquera qu'elle ne s'excuse même pas auprès des personnages en question...

Moi : Il n'y a pas de raison, je suis sûre que ça leur plait. *aux bonnes fées en question* Et n'osez _même pas_ faire semblant de ne pas comprendre qui est casé avec qui.

Taikôbô : *essaie de dissimuler qu'en fait il est très satisfait*

Fugen : *regarde Taikôbô en souriant*

Ryukitsu : *sourire imperceptible*

NentôDôjin : *très rouge, et n'ose même pas la regarder*

Moi : Les bonnes fées se rendirent toutes à la réception, et trouvèrent l'enfant absolument adorable. La fête fut une grande réussite. La moitié de l'assistance était ivre morte quand arriva le moment de la cérémonie des dons. Les trois des fées qui étaient restées sobres se penchèrent sur le berceau...

Ryukitsu : Je te donne la sagesse, le calme et la modération qui siéent à un maître zen. *agite une baguette magique en plastique que l'auteur a du trouver dans une pochette surprise au rabais, c'est pas possible autrement*

NentôDôjin : Je te donne la force magique qui te sera nécessaire lorsqu'il faudra te battre pour la justice. *agite une baguette magique du même ordre*

Fugen : Je te donne la beauté et le charisme qui te feront aimer de tous *agite son imitation caoutchouc de baguette magique*

TsutenKyoshu : Je vous remercie pour vos dons. mais... n'étiez-vous pas quatre?

Moi : Alors que tout le monde commençait à chercher Taikôbô, un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre, et une grande explosion de lumière se fit au milieu de la salle. Quand la fumée - rose et accompagnée de confettis - se fut dissipée, le public put admirer...

Dakki : *en tenue moulante avec un chapeau pointu* La magnifique Dakki! *regarde autour d'elle* Comment? Il y a une fête et on ne m'a pas invitée? Comme c'est cruel de votre part, vous savez que j'adoooore les fêtes!

Kibi : *transformée en corbeau et posée sur son épaule* Regarde, grande soeur, il y a même du gâteau à la crème!

Dakki : C'est bien ce que je disais, ils ont été méchants. *moue boudeuse* J'ai une idée! Pour les punir, je vais gâcher leur fête!

Kibi : *occupée à picorer le gâteau à la crème* Oui! Oui!!!!

Dakki : *s'approche du berceau* Et pour celà, je fais faire moi aussi un don à cet enfant : le jour de ses seize ans, il se piquera le doigt, et il s'endormira d'un sommeil éternel! *grand sourire*

Shinkôhyô : *observant la scène de loin sur Kokutenko* Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

Moi : Tout le monde fut frappé d'horreur à cette évocation! Les hommes ne purent s'empêcher de dégainer leurs épées! Les femmes s'évanouirent! Un enfant hurla! Dans tout le palais, les loups hurlèrent à la mort - bon j'exagère peut-être un peu, là, je ne sais pas s'il y a des loups dans le palais en fait.

Dakki : Décidément, je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Viens, Kibi, nous partons. *disparait dans un nuage de confettis alors même qu'elle allait se faire frapper par un méga-blast d'énergie lancé par Nentô*

GenshiTenson : *pleurnichant* Mon enfant! Mon enfant! C'est trop injuste!

Moi : Mais ses hurlements, plus la décharge d'énergie lancée par Nentô, avaient suffi à réveiller Taikôbô qui jusque-là dormait sous une table, complètement bourré.

Taikôbô : Que s'est-il passé? C'est Dakki qui est venue, n'est-ce pas? Qu'a-t-elle fait?

Moi : Le roi et la reine lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé, à grand renfort de larmes.

Taikôbô : Je vois! Mais heureusement, m'étant malencontreusement endormi, je n'avais pas encore fait mon don. Bien sûr, mon pouvoir est loin d'égaler celui de Dakki, mais peut-être, en tant que cadeau, puis-je atténuer un peu sa malédiction, au lieu de donner comme je l'avais prévu le don de la cuisine, ou peut-être celui de jouer du trombone à coulisse.

GenshiTenson : Oh oui, s'il vous plait!

Fugen : *bas, à Taikôbô* Tu l'avais fait exprès, n'est-ce pas?

Taikôbô : *bas, en souriant* Chuuuut. *haut, et en essayant de prendre l'air solennel* Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir d'éliminer complètement la malédiction, mais je vais la modifier ainsi : cet enfant ne tombera pas dans un sommeil éternel quand il se piquera le doigt. Il s'endormira, en effet, mais un baiser d'amour pourra le réveiller.

Moi : La fête s'acheva bien tristement malgré tout, et les fées retournèrent chez elles. Le roi fit alors convoquer le conseil des ministres, afin de réfléchit à la question.

TsutenKyoshu : Comment empêcher cette prédiction de se réaliser?

Yôtenkun, en ministre : Il me semble avoir lu une telle histoire. La princesse devait se piquer le doigt sur une quenouille, et le roi avait fait brûler toutes les quenouilles du royaume.

TsutenKyoshu : Je ne peux quand même pas faire brûler tous les objets pointus du royaume, des aiguilles à coudre aux épines de roses en passant par les oursins! Mais j'ai une idée tout de même : cet accident doit se produire le jour se ses seize ans, n'est-ce pas? Il nous suffit de l'enfermer ce jour-là dans une chambre où absolument rien ne peut piquer, qui aura été vérifiée de nombreuses fois, et où tout aura été capitonné. Ainsi, la prophétie ne pourra pas se réaliser.

Yôtenkun : Cela me semble une bonne idée, Majesté.

Moi : Les années passèrent. L'enfant royal grandissait. Il était doux, intelligent, éveillé... 

*rires dans l'assistance*

Moi : *sort sa poêle à frire* Qui a ri?

*silence de mort*

Moi: Parfait... où en étais-je? Nya nya nya nyo nyo... il avait de longs cheveux verts et de magnifiques yeux dores et manifestait toutes les qualités que lui avaient donné les bonnes fées. Par contre, il ne savait pas cuisiner ni jouer du trombone à coulisse, mais ses parents étaient de bonnes gens qui ne se formalisèrent pas pour si peu. Les années passèrent, et au fur et à mesure que son seizième anniversaire se rapprochait, les parents se sentaient de plus en plus anxieux. Réussiraient-ils à sauver leur enfant? Le jour fatidique arriva.

Shinkôhyô : Kokutenko, c'est aujourd'hui je jour du seizième anniversaire de l'héritier du trône, n'est-ce pas? Allons voir - je pense qu'aujourd'hui il se passera des choses intéressantes.

Kokutenko : Pour une fois que vous avez un prétexte valable...

Shinkôhyô : *fronçant le sourcil* Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

Kokutenko : Simplement que vous êtes allé espionner cet enfant plus souvent qu'il n'est nécessaire...

Shinkôhyô : Allons, Kokutenko, j'espionne qui je veux! Je passe mon temps à ça!

Kokutenko : Sans doute, Shinkôhyô-sama, mais voilà seize ans que vous n'avez pas laissé passer une semaine sans vous rendre au palais. Parfois même c'est plus souvent.

Shinkôhyô : *air menaçant*

Kokutenko : *ravale sa salive* Disons que je n'ai rien dit.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, l'enfant royal avait été logé dans sa chambre-capitonnée où il s'ennuyait fort. Bien sûr, dans le but de le conserver dans l'ignorance, l'innocence et la niaiserie qui siéent aux princesses de contes de fées, on ne lui avait absolument rien dit en ce qui concernait la prophétie de la sorcière.

Kinkôseibô, en gouvernante royale : Tout a été fait selon vos ordres, majesté. Les ongles de l'enfant ont été soigneusement coupés, tout bijou ou toute attache métallique a été retiré de ses vêtements pour aujourd'hui, et la chambre a été de nombreuses fois fouillée. Les sujets de Sa Majesté les plus malchanceux se sont vautrés partout dans la pièce, et ne se sont piquée sur rien. De même, on a promis une récompense aux sujets les plus chanceux s'ils y trouvaient le moindre objet piquant, et là encore il n'y a eu aucun résultat.

TsutenKyoshu : Tout ceci est fort bien. Et que doit-on lui servir à manger aujourd'hui?

Kinkôseibô : Pour limiter les risques, nous nous sommes limités à du jambon, de la purée de légumes et de la glace.

TsutenKyoshu : *air dégouté* Heureusement que ce n'est que pour une journée.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, le repas était servi, et l'enfant (qui est plus si jeune que ça, d'ailleurs, à force) se jeta voracement dessus. Mais, alors qu'il saisissait le jambon pour le manger avec les doigts (toute fourchette avait été écartée de cette pièce) il se piqua le doigt dessus, et tomba dans un profond sommeil...

TsutenKyoshu, qui écoute : Quoi! Depuis quand peut-on se piquer le doigt sur une tranche de jambon!

Moi : Le cas a été reporté par des personnes dignes de foi. *bla bla bla éclat d'os bla bla bla sang partout*

TsutenKyoshu : Je voudrais bien rencontrer cette personne digne de foi.

Moi : Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas, elle risquerait de te coller dans une fic yaoi.

TsutenKyoshu : *gloups* Bon, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Moi : Tout le monde pleura quand la nouvelle se répandit à travers le palais. Les bonnes fées, qui avaient été averties, se rendirent au château.

Taikôbô : "Un baiser d'amour pourra le réveiller"... Je devais pas être très net, tiens, le jour où j'ai fait un don aussi casse-gueule.

Fugen : Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui est amoureux de Roshi.

NentôDôjin : Je suppose que comme il est d'usage dans cette famille, l'enfant n'aura fréquenté que des gens de son rang. Allons voir dans les châteaux voisins si sa beauté et ses multiples dons n'ont pas déjà blessé quelqu'un au coeur.

Ryukitsu : Auparavant, il est en notre pouvoir d'endormir tous les gens de ce palais pendant que Roshi dormira. Je propose que nous le fassions, pour raccourcir la durée de leur peine. De plus, nous entourerons le palais d'un mur d'épines, ainsi personne ne pourra leur faire du mal pendant que nous serons partis.

NentôDôjin : Bonne idée.

Moi : Tout le monde s'endormit dans le château, et les bonnes fées partirent vers les pays voisins, parès avoir passé un joli pyjama à Roshi. Là, une cruelle déception les attendait : personne ne semblait intéressé. Enfin, pas exactement. Peu de personnes étaient opposées au concept d'embrasser puis d'épouser l'héritier d'un royaume, d'une grande beauté en plus, mais personne ne semblait sincèrement amoureux.

NentôDôjin : *dépité* Il semble que Dakki aura gagné, finalement.

Taikôbô : Mais non! Il suffit de faire une grande campagne d'affichage, avec articles dans les journaux et tout. Je t'assure que des gens qui tombent amoureux d'une princesse juste parce qu'elle est jolie et qu'on leur en dit du bien et sans jamais l'avoir connue, ça se trouve (enfin dans les contes de fées, mais par chance nous sommes dans un conte de fées)...

Ryukitsu : *l'interrompant* Le sort que j'ai lancé sur le château me permet de savoir que quelqu'un est en train d'essayer d'y entrer malgré les ronces! Allons vite voir ce qui se passe!

Taikôbô : Nous sommes loin du château, mais heureusement, mon reijyu Suppushan va nous transporter jusque là.

Suppushan : Euh, Goshujin, vous êtes sûr?

Taikôbô : Mais oui, il te suffit de te transformer et de prendre ta super-forme de combat, tu pourras largement nous transporter tous! *voix naze* Suppushan, digivolve-toi en...

Suppushan : T_T Goshujin, s'il vous plait, arrêtez d'avoir l'air ridicule *se transforme en Suppu géant*

Moi : Pendant ce temps, la cruelle Dakki agissait dans l'ombre...

Dakki : Tu as compris, Kibi, tu te transformes en dragon, et si jamais les bonnes fées essaient de ramener quelqu'un tu en fais un steack!

Kibi : Pas de problèèèème! (Mais c'est toi qui cuisines, grande soeur, sinon ça va encore être immangeable)

Moi : Et elle n'était pas la seule à agir (Mon Dieu, vous avez vu la structure narrative compliquée que je me trimballe) Shinkôhyô était allé voir ce qui se passait au palais...

Kokutenko : Shinkôhyô-sama, ma mémoire me joue-t-elle des tours, ou toutes ces ronces n'étaient pas là hier?

Shinkôhyô : Je crois que c'est la seconde solution. Allons voir un peu ce qui se passe là-dessous.

Kibi : *en dragon* Que personne ne s'approche! Sinon je le carbonise!

Shinkôhyô : *sourire imperceptible, prépare sa paopei* Ah oui? On va voir lequel d'entre nous carbonisera l'autre en premier...

Moi : Eh oh, du calme! On ne fait pas de mal à Kibi! D'une part, les Magical girls sont protégées par les conventions internationales, elles doivent gagner toujours, c'est écrit dans le script. Et d'autre part, si je laisse faire ça, ma petite soeur de onze ans va m'assassiner!

Shinkôhyô : Je fais quoi alors? *boude*

Moi : Je ne sais pas... Mais, regarde, *désigne un point dans le ciel*, voilà les renforts qui approchent! Ce sont les bonnes fées!

Kibi : Oh oui!!! Je vais pouvoir les bruler, et elles ne pourront rien me faire! Merci à la petite soeur du narrateur!?

Moi : -_-; 

Kibi : Mais dis donc, le bestiau sur lequel elles sont perchées il est vachement classe! Je vais quand même pas lui tirer dessus!

Moi : Bonne initiative! *soulagée* Les bonnes fées atterrirent, tandis que Suppu reprenait sa forme habituelle. Elles furent quelque peu surprises de découvrir un énorme dragon qu'elles n'avaient pas mis là.

Kibi : Ha ha! Je suis envoyée par Dakki pour vous empêcher de passer! Un geste et je vous extermine!

Taikôbô : *bas* C'est qui, ça?

Fugen : À la voix, je pense que c'est la petite soeur de Dakki. Elle a des pouvoirs de transformation. C'est celle qui était en corbeau quand elle est venue pour la fête. (et qui a mangé le gâteau à la crème)

Taikôbô : Je devais dormir à ce moment-là... *à Kibi* Euh, tu es sûre qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver un arrangement?

Kibi : Quoi comme arrangement?

Taikôbô : *air tentateur* Tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser passer contre un énoooorme gâteau à la crème cuisiné par magie?

Kibi : *hésite* Non!

Taikôbô : Deux gâteaux à la crème!

Kibi : Noooon!

Taikôbô : *air abattu* Que demandes-tu, alors?

Kibi : *réfléchit* Comment il s'appelle, l'hippopotame qui t'accompagne?

Suppu : Je ne suis pas un hippopo...

Taikôbô : *lui fermant énergiquement la bouche* Suppushan!

Kibi : Alors donne-moi Suppushan! Je veux me marier avec lui!

Taikôbô : Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Suppu : *libérant sa bouche* Goshujin, vous voulez vraiment me marier avec un dragon!

Taikôbô : *à Kibi, ignorant Suppushan* Mais j'y pose trois conditions!

Kibi : Lesquelles?

Taikôbô : la première, c'est que tu devras nous laisser rentrer dans le château, et tous ceux que nous y amèneront. La deuxième, c'est que tu viendras habiter avec lui, plutôt que de l'emmener chez toi. Et la troisième *tape sur la tête de Suppu qui couine* c'est que tu prendras la forme d'une femelle de son espèce. Si tu acceptes, le mariage sera célébré très bientôt!

Kibi : D'accord! *se transforme en demoiselle Moomin volant super-sexy*

Suppu : Gaaaah...

Taikôbô : Je crois que le problème est réglé *à Shinkôhyô qui est toujours là* Dis-moi, tu as l'air d'être venu pour réveiller Roshi, toi!

Shinkôhyô : Pas du tout!

Taikôbô : Tu es sûr? Tu as fait preuve d'un tel courage pour venir ici malgré les ronces et le dragon, ça doit cacher quelque chose...

Kokutenko : Vous ne trouvez pas que ça serait une bonne idée, Shinkôhyô-sama?

Shinkôhyô : *tout rouge* Mais pas du tout!

Taikôbô : Viens, je vais te montrer sa chambre! *entraîne un Shinkôhyô réticent jusqu'à la chambre de Roshi* Bon, je vous laisse en tête à tête! *referme la porte en coinçant Shinkôhyô à l'intérieur*

Kokutenko : Vous pensez que ça va marcher, mademoiselle la fée?

Taikôbô : Monsieur la fée, s'il te plait. Oui, je pense. Shinkôhyô est plus fort que moi, il aurait facilement pu m'empêcher de le trainer jusqu'ici s'il l'avait vraiment voulu *sourire entendu*

Moi : Et il avait probablement raison, car au bout d'un certain temps les fées (qui espionnaient de manière absolument malpolie, mais c'était un cas de force majeure) entendirent des bruits de douce conversation de l'autre côté de la porte.

Taikôbô : Encore une affaire de réglée! Je vais enfin pouvoir retourner glander tranquille chez moi! *aux autres fées* On va réveiller tout le monde, là?

Moi : Les fées s'envolèrent, et le château reprit vie. GenshiTenson et TsutenKyoshu s'inquiétèrent bien un peu au début, mais Dakki ne revint jamais les persécuter. On dit qu'elle avait trouver autre chose à faire, qui incluait devenir impératrice d'un pays appelé la Chine, et cela lui prenait tout son temps. Shinkôhyô épousa Roshi, et ils furent très heureux ensemble, même si Roshi ne savait pas cuisiner. Même chose pour Suppu et Kibi. Et c'est la fin de mon histoire.

FIN


	4. Le vaisseau volant, TaikôbôFugen

Le vaisseau volant 

Moi : Salut! C'est pour un nouveau conte de fées!

Tous : Argh...

Moi : Vous devriez commencer à être habitués, depuis le temps...

Tous : Justement, ça faisait plus de six mois que tu n'avais pas essayé.

Moi : Parce que je ne trouvais plus de contes à adapter, mais après une fructueuse discussion avec Ben j'ai eu plein d'idées (moralement je devrais lui dédier cette fic, mais je ne sais même pas si elle soutient le couple...)

Taikôbô : *atterré* Nous commencions à penser que tu t'étais rendu compte du point auquel tes contes étaient mauvais.

Moi : C'est en écrivant des mauvaises fics qu'on gagne de l'expérience, peut-être finirai-je un jour par en écrire des bonnes...

Taikôbô : Tu es bien optimiste.

Moi : En attendant c'est vous qui allez souffrir, de toute façon. Bien, aujourd'hui, le conte avec lequel je vais vous crossoveriser la tête s'appelle "Le vaisseau volant"

Tous : Quoi ça?

Moi : C'est un conte pas très connu, je l'ai lu quand j'étais à l'école primaire. Bon, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...

Taikôbô : Ça fait peur...

Moi : Mais de toute façon je bousille tellement les contes que j'utilise qu'ils ne sont pas reconnaissables, alors personne ne s'en rendra compte. Le personnage principal sera joué par Taikôbô, comme je lui avais promis précédemment. *sourire sournois*

Taikôbô : *soupçonneux* C'est quoi comme genre de perso?

Moi : Oh, il t'ira très bien. C'est un glandeur fini, et à cause de ça tout le monde le prend pour un crétin, mais en fait ce n'en est pas un...

Taikôbô : *résigné* Ça passe à peu près.

Moi : ...ou au moins pas trop. Ses deux frères prétentieux seront joués par Yôzen et ChôKôMei.

Yôzen et ChôKôMei : Nous, prétentieux!!??

Moi : ^^;; Le gnome sera joué par Kibi.

Kibi : Je ressemble à un gnome?

Moi : Bon, tu ressembles pas exactement. Mais au moins tu es petite, c'est déjà pas mal. On t'autorisera à manger le repas de Taikôbô, si tu acceptes.

Taikôbô : Eeeeeh?

Kibi : Vouiiii! J'accepte!

Moi : *ignorant Taikôbô* La princesse sera jouée par Fugen...

Taikôbô : ^_^

Moi : ...et son père le roi par GenshiTenson.

GenshiTenson : Tiens, je ne suis pas sa mère, pour une fois...

Moi : Les alliés de Taikôbô seront Bukichi, Hiko, Madonna, Nataku et KiHatsu. (Ce qui ne leur fera pas beaucoup de différence par rapport au manga, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi)

Bukichi : Cool! Je vais pouvoir encore travailler pour mon maître!

Nataku : Hmph.

Madonna : *continue à manger les bonbons de son sac*

Hiko : Tu ne nous donnes pas plus de détails sur les rôles?

KiHatsu : C'est vrai, il n'y a pas un piège là-dessous?

Moi : Mais non! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi méfiants? Je vous assure que ce sont des rôles qui vous vont très bien.

Hiko : On dit ça...

Moi : D'ailleurs dans la vraie histoire il y a deux autres alliés, et je les ai supprimés parce que je ne trouvais personne de valable pour les jouer, c'est dire que je vais passer mon respect pour vos personnalités et mon obsession des fics in character...

Taikôbô : *rire irrépressible*

Moi : ...avant mon respect pour le texte original. Alors estimez-vous heureux.

Hiko : *fataliste* Nous verrons bien de toute façon.

Moi : Voilà, vous vous rendrez compte que j'étais totalement honnête et sincère. Allons-y, commençons tout de suite.

------------------------------------------ 

Moi : Il était une fois trois frères qui vivaient dans un royaume. Les deux aînés, ChôKôMei et Yôzen, passaient leur temps à étudier, apprendre les sciences, l'histoire, la littérature, la magie et les bonnes manières. Le plus jeune, Taikôbô, restait en permanence couché sur le poêle à se tourner les pouces, et n'apprenait rien du tout. 

Taikôbô : Un mode de vie très agréable, si on me permet de m'exprimer.

Moi : Ses deux frères le traitaient d'idiot, car il ne connaissait rien à toutes les subtilités de ces matières. Et, il faut l'avouer, leur petit frère les énervait un peu.

Yôzen et ChôKôMei : Il nous fait honte! Si jamais on découvre que c'est notre frère, notre réputation sera ruinée jusqu'à la quarante-deuxième génération!

Moi : Un jour, le roi décida de marier sa fille Fugen. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle épouse n'importe qui. Alors, il fit proclamer qu'il donnerait sa fille en mariage à quiconque lui ferait don d'un vaisseau volant.

Taikôbô : Pourquoi un vaisseau volant?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour aller faire des croisières?

Taikôbô : Cette histoire me semble louche, et les prétextes pas subtils du tout.

Moi : ^^;; Les deux frères aînés de Taikôbô auraient bien aimé devenir rois, et régner sur le pays. De plus, ils étaient doués en magie et en sciences, et construire un vaisseau volant leur semblait une épreuve tout à fait réalisable. Le lendemain, ChôKôMei partit en direction de la forêt, monté sur un magnifique cheval noir, emportant des provisions à profusion, et armé d'une grande hache. Il voulait couper des arbres pour réaliser son projet. En chemin, il rencontra une petite fille.

Kibi : Dis, tu me donnes à manger? Dis, diiiiiis?

ChôKôMei : Il est hors de question que je partage ma table avec une invitée aussi mal élevée que toi.

Kibi : S'il te plait!

ChôKôMei : N'insiste pas, petite.

Kibi : Beuh! *tire la langue*

Moi : ChôKôMei passa son chemin. Il finit par arriver à un endroit où les arbres avaient belle allure. Il en coupa pendant toute la journée, mais il semblait avoir une malchance incroyable, les arbres lui tombaient dessus, et pour finir sa hache se cassa. Et il ne réussit pas à construire un vaisseau volant, bien sur.

ChôKôMei : *fataliste* L'histoire était truquée depuis le début, mais je sais que je suis le meilleur.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Yôzen avait achevé son plan de vaisseau (il avait pensé qu'il serait meilleur de tout planifier avant d'aller chercher le bois) Il partit, monté sur un magnifique cheval blanc, emportant nourriture à profusion, et armé d'une grande hache. En chemin, il rencontra la même petite fille.

Kibi : Dis, je peux manger avec toi, dis, diiiiiis?

Yôzen : Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller couper des arbres le plus vite possible, sinon mon frère aîné risque d'avoir fini avant moi.

Kibi : S'il te plait!

Yôzen : Non, ce n'est pas le peine d'insister, je suis pressé. Si tu veux, je te laisse ça (lui lance un morceau de pain dur)

Kibi : Bouh.

Moi : Yôzen arriva dans un endroit où les arbres étaient beaux, il abattit de nombreux arbres, mais il devait y avoir une erreur dans ses calculs, car il ne réussit pas non plus à construire une vaisseau volant. 

Yôzen : L'histoire était truquée depuis le début, mais je sais très bien que je suis le meilleur.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, Taikôbô avait réussi à se convaincre de se lever, et avait décidé de tenter sa chance. En effet, devenir roi ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, mais il avait un jour vu la princesse lors d'une procession officielle, et il en était tombé secrètement amoureux. Lorsque ses voisins eurent compris ce qu'il voulait faire, ils se moquèrent cruellement de lui.

Les voisins : Oh ha haha haha haha haha haha haha!!

Moi : Mais Taikôbô ne se laissa pas troubler. Il n'y avait plus de cheval dans l'écurie, aussi il monta sur un Moomin volant à l'air franchement ridicule... 

Suppu : Mais euh!

Moi : ...mais pas aussi ridicule que Taikôbô lui-même. Il n'y avait plus de hache, aussi il prit un couteau de poche. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture dans le frigo...

Taikôbô : Le frigo?

Moi : *continuant* ...aussi il cueillit des pommes dans un arbre, les rassembla dans un sac, et se mit en route. En chemin, il rencontra une petite fille.

Kibi : Je peux manger avec toi? Dis, dis, diiiiis?

Taikôbô : Bonne idée, je commençais à avoir faim. *descend de sa monture* Je n'ai que des pommes, mais on peut les partager.

Kibi : Ca pourrait être mieux. *engloutit une pomme* Tu sais, je suis une petite fille gnome, je m'appelle Kibi.

Taikôbô : Moi je m'appelle Taikôbô.

Kibi : Ton cheval me plait beaucoup. *engloutit deux pommes*

Taikôbô : Ce n'est pas vraiment un cheval... Et il s'appelle Suppushan.

Kibi : Tu me le donnes? *engloutit trois pommes*

Taikôbô : Mais euh... 

Suppushan : *à son oreille* Goshijin, qu'allez-vous faire?*

Taikôbô : *bas aussi* Tu en penses quoi, toi?

Suppushan : *même jeu* He bien, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais cette petite est très mignonne...

Taikôbô : *pareil* Compris.

Kibi : *engloutit quatre pommes*

Taikôbô : *mangeant hativement une pomme avant qu'il n'y en aie plus* Je te le donnerais bien volontiers, mais malheureusement, comment me déplacerais-je ensuite? Tu comprendras bien que cela ne m'est pas possible. Je dois absolument aller au palais royal...

Kibi : Mais je peux te donner un autre moyen de transport... 

Taikôbô : Il te sera difficile de compenser! Suppushan peut voler, il peut parler aussi et me faire de la compagnie pendant le trajet. Il est très rapide, très résistant, très intelligent...

Suppushan : *bas* Goshujin, peut-être exagérez-vous un peu...

Taikôbô : Honnêtement, que pourrais-tu me donner qui aie une telle valeur?

Kibi : Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu veux quoi? *tellement impatiente qu'elle ne mange plus qu'une pomme à la fois*

Taikôbô : *l'air de rien* Si tu avais, par exemple, un vaisseau volant, ça serait parfait...

Kibi : *boudeuse* Je n'ai pas ça... Mais si tu as un peu de temps à perdre, je peux peut-être t'aider à en construire un!

Taikôbô : Comment?

Kibi : Je vais te donner une hache magique. Toi tu vas construire un bateau avec, et moi je le ferai voler avec ma magie de gnome.

Taikôbô : Affaire conclue! Je te donnerai Suppushan quand mon vaisseau sera fini.

Kibi : D'accord, je te surveillerai! *s'éloigne*

Suppushan : Goshijin, vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas?

Taikôbô : J'aurais pu ne pas avoir à le construire... Mais c'est vrai que globalement c'est une bonne affaire.

Suppushan : *atterré*

Moi : Taikôbô ne savait pas très bien manier des outils. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout. Et il n'avait aucune notion de construction navale non plus. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas la moitié d'un crétin, et la hache était très magique. Pendant une semaine il coupa des arbres, s'escrima, peina, sua, se tapa sur les doigts, expérimenta des idées de design révolutionnaires, et enfin le vaisseau fut prêt. Taikôbô monta dedans, essaya de faire marcher les commandes...

Taikôbô : Wahou, ça marche!

Kibi : *apparaissant de nulle part* Je suis venue chercher mon Suppushan!

Taikôbô : Tu arrives juste au bon moment! Au revoir, Suppu!

Kibi : Suppushaaaaaan! Nous allons nous marier bientôt, tu vas voir, j'ai tout arrangé avec mes parents!

Suppushan : *un peu perdu* Nous marier?

Kibi : Bien sur! Je vais avoir une belle robe! *à Taikôbô* Et invite les gens que tu rencontres à venir faire une promenade avec toi dans ton bateau, ça sera plus drôle!

Taikôbô : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Moi : Le vaisseau s'envola majestueusement, tandis que Kibi s'éloignait avec Suppushan. Taikôbô se mit à penser à la princesse, et espéra que personne n'avait réussi à en construire un avant lui, ce serait trop bête... Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses rêveries, il vit un homme qui jonglait avec trois meules de moulin.

Hiko : *jongle avec trois meules de moulin*

Taikôbô : Oh, un homme qui jongle avec trois meules de moulin! Bonjour, homme qui jongle avec trois meules de moulin! Ca te dirait de venir faire une promenade avec moi sur mon vaisseau?

Hiko : C'est gentiment proposé. Où vas-tu?

Taikôbô : Je vais à la cité royale.

Hiko : Ca tombe bien, je comptais y aller prochainement...

Taikôbô : *bas* J'espère que si jamais il y a une baston il se rangera de mon côté...

Moi : Ils continuèrent leur route, quand soudain ils aperçurent un homme qui essayait de marcher avec les deux chevilles attachées ensemble.

Bukichi : *essaie de marcher avec les deux chevilles attachées ensemble*

Taikôbô : Oh, un homme qui essaie de marcher avec les deux chevilles attachées ensemble. Salut, homme qui essaie de marcher avec les deux chevilles attachées ensemble! Pourquoi ne te détaches-tu pas les pieds?

Bukichi : Parce que quand je les détache, je vais trop vite, je risque de rentrer dans quelqu'un, je ne le fais que quand je suis très pressé.

Taikôbô : Et où vas-tu ainsi?

Bukichi : A la cité royale.

Taikôbô : Monte! J'y vais aussi, je t'emmène. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer sans rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Moi : Ils continuèrent leur route, quand ils passèrent au-dessus d'une femme très grosse qui se lamentait, avec un grand sac de bonbons devant elle.

Madonna : *se lamente, avec un grand sac de bonbons devant elle*

Taikôbô : Oh, une femme très grosse qui se lamente avec un grand sac de bonbons devant elle. Bonjour, femme très grosse qui se lamente avec un grand sac de bonbons devant elle! Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Madonna : Parce que j'ai faaaaaiiiiiiimmmmm!!!!

Taikôbô : Et pourquoi ne manges-tu pas les bonbons qui sont devant toi?

Madonna : Parce que si je le faisais, ce serait fini en une seconde, et ensuite je n'aurais plus rien à manger!

Taikôbô : *bas* Logique implacable... *haut* Veux-tu venir avec nous? Je vais à la cité royale, je suis sur qu'il y aura des choses à manger, là-bas.

Madonna : Je veux bien... *snif*

Moi : Ils continuèrent leur route. Le bateau ne volait plus aussi vite ni aussi haut qu'au début. Quelle idée, aussi, de charger Madonna, en plus des trois meules de moulin! Ils rencontrèrent un homme qui volait sur des roulettes.

Nataku : *vole sur des roulettes*

Taikôbô : Oh, un homme qui vole sur des roulettes. Que fais-tu ici, homme qui vole sur des roulettes?

Nataku : Je m'entraine au tir.

Taikôbô : Et tu es bon?

Nataku : Assez. Tu veux te battre?

Taikôbô : Non, pas vraiment... Est-ce que tu pourrais par exemple, tirer sur cette roche sombre qu'on voit là-bas au loin sur la montagne. Je pense que tu ne peux pas, si?

Nataku : *tire avec ses canons sur le dos*

Taikôbô : Wahou, il a détruit la roche en question! (Et une grande partie de ce qu'il y avait autour, aussi, mais il y a parfois des effets secondaires indésirables comme ça) Tu es très fort. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à la cité royale?

Nataku : Pour quoi faire?

Taikôbô : Tu pourras rencontrer plein de gens avec qui tu pourras te battre. Je suis sur que tu les latteras tous!

Nataku : Hn.

Moi : Taikôbô continua sa route, et Nataku les suivait. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt un homme coiffé d'un turban, qui courait.

KiHatsu : *court*

Taikôbô : Oh, un homme coiffé d'un turban, qui court. Où cours-tu, homme coiffé d'un turban?

KiHatsu : Je m'enfuis de chez moi, parce qu'ils veulent me nommer roi, et moi je ne veux pas! C'est trop de travail! Je préfère continuer à courir les filles et à m'amuser!

Taikôbô : Tu veux monter avec nous? Nous irons plus vite qu'eux...

Moi : KiHatsu accepta, et rejoint le reste de l'équipage. Très bientôt, il fut l'ami de tout le monde à bord. Dans la soirée, la cité royale fut en vue, et Taikôbô fit stationner le vaisseau au-dessus de la ville.

Taikôbô : Je vais d'abord faire un petit tour, avant d'aller trouver le roi. On se retrouve ici plus tard? Je suppose que ça vous intéresse de voir la cour royale...

Moi : Les voyageurs se dispersèrent, et Taikôbô fit un tour de la ville.

Taikôbô : Cette ville est bien pauvre, pour une capitale... *distribue le peu qui lui reste de ses pommes* 

Moi : Mais pendant ce temps, la princesse était allée fait un tour en ville incognito. Elle avait bien remarqué le vaisseau volant, et aurait bien aimé voir à qui ressemblait le propriétaire.

Taikôbô : Ah, voilà ce que je cherchais!

Moi : Taikôbô et ses amis se rendirent alors au palais royal en vaisseau volant. Là, ils jetèrent l'ancre, et après avoir confié le gouvernail à Hiko, qui avait promis de faire attention à ne pas le casser, Taikôbô descendit sur une échelle de corde.

Taikôbô : Je suis venu parler à votre roi, pour lui demander bien humblement la main de sa fille.

GenshiTenson : *surgi de nulle part* Et de quel droit crois-tu pouvoir demander la main de ma fille, toi, un pouilleux qui n'a même pas de nom?

Taikôbô : Du droit que j'ai amené un vaisseau volant, et que vous avez promis de marier votre fille à qui vous en ramènerait un...

GenshiTenson : Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Taikôbô : C'est dommage, parce que j'étais en ville tout à l'heure, et j'ai ramené une des affiches officielles avec le sceau royal qui sont placardées un peu partout...

GenshiTenson : *bas* Argh, je suis fait. *haut* Mais, il faut que tu prennes conscience que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention de vendre ma fille pour si peu! Ce n'était que la première épreuve, et moi je suis un homme malheureux qui a eu des problèmes avec l'imprimeur...

Taikôbô : *pas dupe* Ah, et combien y a-t-il d'autres épreuves?

GenshiTenson : Euh... *essayant d'improviser quelque chose de pas trop abusif* Cinq!

Taikôbô : Et quelles sont-elles?

GenshiTenson : *reprenant une contenance* Attends, je vais te les dévoiler au fur et à mesure, sinon il n'y aura pas de surprise, et en plus si tu échouais à la première, tu pourrais aller dire les épreuves aux autres prétendants, et ainsi les aider.

Taikôbô : *entre ses dents* Il ferait beau voir que j'aide quelqu'un d'autre à épouser la princesse...

GenshiTenson : La première épreuve sera... *cogite cogite* de détruire la gigantesque montagne stérile qui est là, derrière la ville, et qui empêche les communications avec ce qu'il a derrière (et qui, en plus, me gache la vue quand je suis en haut de ma tour). Ca devra être fait d'ici demain matin. Et maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je vais aller respirer l'air frais du soir. De toute façon, il faudrait mieux que tu commences tout de suite, ha ha ha!!

Taikôbô : *remonte dans le vaisseau* Hum, ça ne va pas être évident...

Bukichi : Que se passe-t-il? Un problème?

Taikôbô : Il faut que je détruise d'ici demain la montagne qui est là-bas. Allons voir ça de près.

Moi : Quand ils arivèrent, ils se rendirent compte que derrière la montagne, il y avait une mer sauvage et inexplorée.

Taikôbô : C'est vrai que la montagne gâche la vue, c'est très beau. Nataku, je parie que tu ne pourras pas faire exploser la montagne.

Nataku : *prépare ses canons*

Taikôbô : Eh, attends au moins que nous soyons partiiiiis! *fait décoller le vaisseau en catastrophe, tandis que Nataku explose la montagne en morceaux de diverses taille* Zut, les morceaux bouchent toujours la vue...

Hiko : Je pourrais les jeter à la mer...

Taikôbô : Tu ferais ça?

Hiko : Je pense, oui. Ce roi a été déloyal, avec ses nouvelles épreuves. Et puis nous sommes amis, puisque tu m'as invité à faire le voyage.

Taikôbô : *soulagé* Merci. 

Moi : Hiko jeta les rochers à la mer, les uns après les autres, et même parfois il réussissait à faire des ricochets. A la fin, il ne restait plus que les plus petits, qui formaient un monticule minuscule. Le soleil se levait déjà.

Taikôbô : *satisfait* Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner au palais du roi (J'espère que les autres épreuves ne seront pas trop difficiles)

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

GenshiTenson : Le bruit m'empêche de dormir... Je suis sur qu'il est en train d'essayer de détruire la montagne. Et le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait y arriver... Après tout, pour avoir construit un vaisseau volant, il doit être très fort... Le genre de héros qui tue des dragons au petit déjeuner. Quelle épreuve pourrai-je trouver, qu'il ne puisse remplir?

Hakutsuru : *en conseiller* Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander quelque chose qui soit difficile, mais qui ne soit pas héroïque, et donc pour lequel il ne soit pas formé.

GenshiTenson : Merci, pour une fois tu as eu une bonne idée. Je viens d'avoir une idée pour la prochaine épreuve, une idée terrible, ha ha ha!

Hakutsuru : Et quelle est cette idée, votre Majesté?

GenshiTenson : Je vais lui demander de manger trente boeufs et trente cochons, HA HA HA! (Et puis je rajouterai cent Bounty, pour être sur)

Hakutsuru : *obséquieux* C'est si bien trouvé, votre Majesté!

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

Taikôbô : Nous voilà revenus au-dessus du palais! Attendez-moi ici, je descends *descend*

Fugen : *caché dans un coin* Je suis là pour vous parler.

Taikôbô : *à part* He, c'est la princesse! *tout rouge* Qu'êtes-vous venu me dire, mademoiselle? Je ferai tout pour remplir les épreuves de votre père et ainsi obtenir votre main, mais c'est avec bien plus de joie que je peux accomplir ce que vous me demandez, vous...

KiHatsu : *observant du haut du bateau* Il n'est pas mauvais.

Hiko : *ragotant avec lui, caché aussi* De la part d'un pipoteur comme lui, j'aurais quand même attendu mieux...

Fugen : *rouge aussi* Ce n'est pas la peine, vous voir réussir me remplirait déjà de joie... Je vous ai vu en ville l'autre jour...

KiHatsu : *toujours planqué* Ouais! Vas-y Taikôbô!

Hiko : Attention, il va nous entendre!

Taikôbô : Je vous en remercie. 

Fugen : Je suis ici pour vous prévenir : mon père n'a aucune envie de me marier. Il va tout faire pour vous empêcher de réussir. 

Taikôbô : Eh bien j'essaierai de faire mieux que lui. *encore plus rouge* Surtout si j'ai la certitude d'agir en accord avec votre coeur autant qu'avec le mien...

Fugen : Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aider, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il vous préparait pour la prochaine épreuve : il va vous demander de manger trente boeufs et trente cochons. *souriant, gêné* Ce n'est pas très glorieux, come épreuve.

Taikôbô : Ce n'est pas grave, je pense y réussir quand même, grâce à mes précieux alliés, et à votre avertissement. Je vous remercie, princesse.

Fugen : Je dois y aller... Au revoir.

Taikôbô : Au revoir.

Moi : Fugen partit, et Taikôbô remonta dans le bateau.

KiHatsu : *bruyamment* Bravo Taikôbô! Tu peux y arriver!

Bukichi : Vous parlez de la prochaine épreuve?

Hiko : ^^;;

Taikôbô : *rêveur* Ah oui... *reprenant ses esprits* Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je suis venu pour chercher Madonna.

Moi : Taikôbô alla rejoindre Madonna dans la cabine, qui pleurait devant son sac de bonbons.

Madonna : Ouiiiiinnnnnn...

Taikôbô : Cesse de pleurer! Chose promise, chose due, je t'emmène manger la cuisine de la cité impériale! Mais pour celà, je dois te faire rentrer en cachette dans la salle où se passe l'épreuve... *réfléchit* Bon, j'ai un plan. il est très mauvais, mais on peut tenter ça. Il sera toujours temps d'improviser si ça ne marche pas. *à Madonna* Ecoute, je peux te faire manger, mais ça va pas être évident. Est-ce que tu peux ramasser cette clé et me suivre?

Moi : Taikôbô se dirigea vers les cuisines, et Madonna le suivit.

Taikôbô : Salut, je suis venu pour l'épreuve!

Hakutsuru : Qui est cette femme?

Taikôbô : Une femme? *cherche des yeux* Quelle femme? Ah, vous parlez de mon porte-clefs? 

Hakutsuru : *soupçonneux* Ca ressemble quand même bougrement à une femme.

Taikôbô : *à son oreille* Votre jugement me déçoit. Réfléchissez : s'il existait des femmes aussi grosses et laides, ça se saurait, non?

Hakutsuru : *frappé par la justesse du raisonnement* C'est vrai. Vous pouvez entrer. *dans un instant d'hésitation* Mais pourquoi votre porte-clefs est-il aussi gros?

Taikôbô : Il contient un système antivol, essayez seulement de toucher à ce sac de bonbons... *Hakutsuru essaie, puis bat prudemment en retraite* Même pour un génie comme moi capable de construire un vaisseau volant, il est difficile de miniaturiser suffisamment. *air accablé de génie maudit* Il est vrai que c'est une de mes premières oeuvres. Vous savez, après avoir fini mes études sur l'élimination des hyperimaginaires dans les théories simples...

Hakutsuru : *qui en a déjà marre* Revenons à l'épreuve!

Taikôbô : Ah oui, pardon. *rentre avec Madonna*

Moi : Taikôbô se servit une petite assiette de garniture, tandis que Madonna dévorait avec passion les trente boeufs, les trente cochons, et les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf Bounty. (Taikôbô s'en était servi un pour son usage personnel)

Madonna : C'était très bon. Pas tout à fait assez copieux, malheureusement, je risque d'avoir un petit creux dans une heure ou deux.

Taikôbô : *ressortant* L'épreuve est accomplie, votre Majesté! C'était fort bon, quoique un peu épicé.

GenshiTenson : *soupçonneux* Qui est cette montagne qui s'éloigne, là-bas?

Taikôbô : Elle? C'est une de mes proches, à qui je faisais visiter les cuisines du palais.

GenshiTenson : *bas* C'est peut-être vrai et peut-être faux. De toute façon je n'ai aucune preuve. J'aurais du surveiller l'entrée moi-même, le cerveau d'Hakutsuru a tendance à prendre ses congés payés sans demande préalable. Profitons de ce qu'il a déjà sans doute l'estomac bien plein pour agir tout de suite. *haut* Tu devras accomplir la prochaine épreuve tout de suite, sans prendre contact avec qui que ce soit avant. Tu comprends : plus vite les épreuves auront lieu, plus vite tu pourras épouser ma bien chère fille. 

Taikôbô : *bas* Argh, je suis cuit.

KiHatsu : *observant de haut* Argh, il est cuit.

Hiko : Peut-être y arrivera-t-il cette fois encore?

KiHatsu : Peut-être. N'empêche, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il sait faire, et je m'inquiète un peu. C'est dommage, il irait bien avec la princesse.

Hiko : Moi non plus, je ne vois pas, à part pipoter les gens (et peut-être construire des vaisseaux volants)

Taikôbô : Grmbl. J'ai tout entendu. Quelle bande de médisants.

Bukichi : Courage! Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver! (Même si je ne sais pas du tout à _quoi_ vous allez arriver)

KiHatsu : *criant du bateau* On viendrait bien t'aider, mais on peut pas! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois peut-être.

Taikôbô : Grmbl.

Moi : Il faut bien laisser un peu de travail à Taikôbô. Le personnage principal ne peut pas toujours tout laisser faire par les autres, et se contenter de récolter les lauriers...

Taikôbô : Mais si, il peut! C'est même une pratique dont je suis coutumier, et qui marche très bien.

Moi : He bien là, non! :P Je ne serai pas aussi indulgente que Fujisaki!

GenshiTenson : J'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie, là. *d'une voix tonnante* La prochaine épreuve sera de vider trente tonneaux de vin!

Taikôbô : 0.0

GenshiTenson : *interprétant mal son étonnement* Je ne te ferai aucun cadeau! (d'ailleurs, à propos, la note à payer pour les cochons, les boeufs, les Bounty et le vin se monte à [CENSURE])

Taikôbô : *jubilant intérieurement* Chouette! *tristement, à GenshiTenson* Quelle épreuve difficile! Alors que je n'ai plus faim du tout, et encore moins soif! Mais il faut bien que je tente, pour l'amour de la princesse! Allons, *baissant sombrement la tête* conduisez-moi à vos caves, votre Majesté.

GenshiTenson : C'est par là.

Moi : Taikôbô se rendit dans la cave, et y fut enfermé, après qu'on eut bien vérifié qu'il était seul cette fois.

Taikôbô : Quel coup de veine! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de boire du bon vin, et je ne crains personne pour boire de l'alcool! (ainsi que pour toute occupation de flemmard)

Taikôbô : *après dix tonneaux* Pas mauvais.

Taikôbô : *après vingt tonneaux* Hips!

Taikôbô : *après trente tonneaux* C'est à boire, à boire, à boire, c'est à boire qu'il nous faut! *moment de lucidité* Fort, ce vin. Tiens, si j'ai bien compté, je crois que j'ai fini. faut pas que j'en boive trop, l'autre chose couronnée trouverait moyen de me disputer. Hips! *appelant* Ohe, là dehors!

Moi : Les gardes ouvrirent les portes, et Taikôbô sortit. Le roi l'attendait.

Taikôbô : Salut votre Majesté! J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai fini.

Hakutsuru : *en coulisses, l'ai désespéré* Il dit la vérité, votre Majesté!

GenshiTenson : Groumph...

Moi : GenshiTenson n'avait plus d'idées d'épreuves, aussi il attendit le lendemain pour annoncer la suite des joyeusetés. Taikôbô passa toute sa nuit à dessouler. Au petit matin...

Taikôbô : *soudainement* Dis-moi, c'est une impression à moi, ou cette fic est beaucoup plus longue que toutes tes autres?

Moi : *calcule calcule* Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis...

Taikôbô : Et tu trouves ça normal de nous garder à jouer alors que ça pourrait être fini depuis longtemps?

Moi : Bah, c'est un conte de fées long, avec beaucoup de personnages. Et puis tu es tellement agréable à écrire, comme personnage de fics drôles, au moins tu peux dire des trucs débiles et que ça reste in character (la prochaine fic est sur Ryukitsu et Nentô, je vais pleurer)

Taikôbô : Sans doute, mais si tu supprimais une ou deux épreuves, ça éviterait de lasser les lecteurs, et ainsi...

Moi : PAS QUESTION! (De toute façon, c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus un spectateur dans la salle) C'est parti pour l'épreuve suivante. (qui est l'avant-dernière, si vous comptez bien)

GenshiTenson : Cette fois, je veux que tu ailles me chercher un flacon d'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence, parce que je commence à me faire vieux, et tu peux bien faire quelque chose pour les vieux os de ton peut-être futur beau-père, non?

Taikôbô : Et où se trouve cette fontaine de Jouvence?

GenshiTenson : Normalement, je ne devrais pas te le dire, ça rendrait l'épreuve plus difficile, mais je suis bon, et j'ai décidé de te favoriser : elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

Taikôbô : *sarcastique* Je vois. En effet, vous n'avez pas l'intention de me rendre les choses difficiles...

GenshiTenson : Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais il faut qu'elle me soit amenée demain matin. Tu comprends, avec l'âge que j'ai, ça commence à devenir carrément urgent. Ne crois pas que je te demande ça pour te nuire...

Taikôbô : Je tâcherai, votre Majesté.

Moi : Taikôbô rentra dans le vaisseau volant. 

Taikôbô : Cette fois, il nous faut rapporter de l'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence, située à l'autre bout du monde... Comme vous le voyez, le roi n'a pas l'intention de me laisser épouser sa fille... *à Bukichi* Est-ce que tu pourrais courir jusque-là?

Bukichi : Bien sûr! Ce serait un plaisir de vous aider!

Taikôbô : Et tu pourrais revenir avec le flacon avant demain matin?

Bukichi : Je peux même aller beaucoup plus vite que ça!

Moi : Bukichi se détacha les jambes. Il courut jusqu'au bout du monde en même pas une heure... Mais par contre, essayer de ne pas se cogner contre les gens l'avait épuisé, aussi il éprouva le besoin de faire un petit somme.

Bukichi : Rrrrrrrhhh Pfffffff...

Moi : Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il etait fatigué, et le lendemain, alors que le jour allait se lever, il dormait encore.

Taikobo : *nerveux* Serait-il arrivé quelque chose a Bukichi? Je m'inquiète pour lui (et en plus, s'il n'est pas rentré a temps, adieu la princesse, qui pourtant est décidément charmante *soupir*)

KiHatsu : *air connaisseur en flemme* Je parie qu'il s'est endormi là-bas.

Taikobo : Nous voilà bien! Tu penses qu'il y est encore?

Hiko : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Taikobo : Mais comment le réveiller? Nataku, Nataku? Tu serais capable d'envoyer une fusee éclairante à l'autre bout du monde?

Nataku : Hnh. Oui. C'est où, l'autre bout du monde?

Taikobo : Vers le bas. A travers la terre.

Moi : Et même à l'autre bout du monde, quelque soit l'endroit ou l'on soit, s'il est vrai que la terre est ronde, un jour on...

Tous : Arrête ca!!!

Moi : Pardon, j'ai mon CD de génériques francais nuls en tête, ces temps-ci. Bon, ou en étions-nous? Ah oui, Nataku...

Nataku : FFFSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Bukichi : *à l'autre bout du monde* Argh! Je me suis fait brûler par un blast inconnu venu du centre de la terre! *regarde le soleil sur le point de se coucher* Il faut que je rentre! *à moi* de se coucher?

Moi : Ben oui, puisqu'il se lève à l'autre bout du monde...

Bukichi : *pas tout compris* OK *court jusqu'au chateau et s'arrête juste à temps pour éviter de percuter GenshiTenson.*

Taikobo : Votre Majesté, voici votre flacon d'eau de Jouvence. Voyez comme mon messager a les vêtements brulés! Ne doutez point du fait qu'il ait affronté de terribles épreuves pour vous la ramener en temps et en heure!

GenshiTenson : Tu as réussi! Quelle bonne nouvelle! Avant de tenter (et réussir, j'en suis sur, tu verras, ce n'est qu'une petite formalité) la dernière épreuve, peut-être voudras-tu prendre un bain? J'ai fait préparer un bain spécialement pour toi dans la douche royale.

Taikôbô : *bas* Ceci est louche, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser! *haut* Permettez-moi seulement d'aller chercher ma serviette dans mon vaisseau.

Moi : Taikôbô remonta dans son bâteau.

Taikôbô : Le roi a l'air de tenir à ce que je prenne un bain. Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place?

KiHatsu : Pourquoi louche? C'est très bien, les bains.

Bukichi : Ma mère insiste pour que je me baigne tous les jours.

Hiko : En effet, tu as à y gagner.

KiHatsu : J'irai jusqu'à dire que je comprends sa demande.

Hiko : En effet, il te reste des traces de crasse bien paysanne. *soupçonneux* Tu t'es lavé combien de fois, depuis que tu as construit ce vaisseau?

Taikôbô : *soupir*

Moi : Pendant ce temps...

GenshiTenson : Hakutsuru! Donne à cet importun la baignoire piégée, tu sais, celle dont on peut faire chauffer les murs au rouge! Il est temps de l'étrenner!

Hakutsuru : *toujours aussi obséquieux* Je n'y manquerai pas, votre Majesté.

GenshiTenson : Il ne s'en tirera pas, cette fois, NYARK NYARK NYARK NYARK NYARK NYARK!!!

Hakutsuru : *servile* Nyark Nyark.

Moi : Mais la princesse qui portait un certain intérêt à ce que devenait Taikôbô avait suivi la conversation. Et pendant que GenshiTenson faisait chauffer au rouge les murs de la salle de bains, elle utilisait sa super-paopei-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-fait-des-réactions-chimiques pour ramener la température de la pièce plus proche de la norme idéale d'un bain.

Taikôbô : *sortant* C'était un bon bain! *bas* Avais-je tort de me méfier, ou bien...?

GenshiTenson : *vert de rage* Que... Que...?

Hakutsuru : *bas* Je vous assure que le chauffage à fonctionné à fond, majesté!

GenshiTenson : *entre ses dents* Je ne te crois pas, incapable! Heureusement, je viens d'avoir une très bonne idée d'épreuve...

Taikôbô : Nous y sommes presque! Voilà la dernière épreuve...

GenshiTenson : Voilà ce que j'ai décidé : Mon gendre doit être capable de combattre pour son pays, donc je veux que tu aies rassemblé une armée, demain matin, devant le plais! Si tu y réussis, tu pourras épouser ma fille. Sinon, tu rentreras chez toi, et je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de toi!?

Taikôbô : Il va falloir que j'arrange ça.

Moi : Taikôbô faisait le fier, mais c'est bien abattu qu'il rentra dans son vaisseau volant.

Taikôbô : Je suis perdu... Jamais je ne réussirai à trouver une armée d'ici demain. Si on me laissait un peu plus de temps, à la limite... Mais il n'y a pas ça dans les environs. Et puis si on m'autorisait à envoyer Nataku, je suis sur qu'il est aussi fort qu'une armée, mais le roi a déjà suffisamment prouvé qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de me laisser gagner, et il n'acceptera pas ça comme valable...

KiHatsu : Il y a bien l'armée du roi...

Taikôbô : Mais elle défendra le roi... *espoir soudain* Non?

KiHatsu : Faudrait voir... Je suis aller jouer et boire avec eux l'autre jour, on s'est très bien entendus, et puis en plus la capitaine de la garde est très mignonne, et elle m'aime bien...

Moi : Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, GenshiTenson vit en bas de son château une armée étincelante devant mon château.

GenshiTenson : Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore réussi! Ce n'est pas grave, appelez mon armée à moi, je vais tous les écrabouiller, ce crétin de Taikôbô en même temps que son armée.

Hakutsuru : Euh, Majesté, il y a comme un problème...

GenshiTenson : Quoi?

Hakutsuru : L'armée n'est pas là, ils ont tous déserté. Même Yukyô-san la capitaine de la garde a quitté son poste (et pourtant, ce n'est pas dans son habitude)

GenshiTenson : QUOI!!

L'armée : GenshiTenson au poteau!

Taikôbô : *monte les escaliers du château* Ah, vous voilà!

GenshiTenson : Tu es un fourbe! Et tous les gens de l'armée sont des traîtres!

Taikôbô : ^^;; C'est lui qui me dit ça...

GenshiTenson : Tu as fait tout ça pour me voler mon trône!

Taikôbô : *atterré* Ecoutez, votre trône, je m'en fichais pas mal, franchement. Mais vous êtes un des rois les plus désastreux que j'aie jamais vus, alors je pense qu'il est temps d'en désigner un autre...

KiHatsu : *apparaissant* pas moi en tout cas! Sinon je me plaindrai!

Taikôbô : On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre! Si la princesse y tient, je prendrai le rôle, sinon, je trouverai bien quelqu'un de fiable *bas, à KiHatsu* parce que tu as raison, ça a l'air vraiment crevant *continuant son discours* dont je deviendrai le conseiller!

GenshiTenson : Parce que tu crois encore que tu vas épouser Fugen?

Taikôbô : Vous n'avez plus vraiment l'autorité de me l'interdire maintenant! Et elle est d'accord!

GenshiTenson : Eh bien non, tu ne pourras pas l'épouser! Car je vais t'apprendre quelque chose de terrible : Fugen est en fait un homme! Ha ha ha! Je l'ai fait passer pour une fille pour qu'il ne puisse pas hériter du trône, et pour pouvoir régner jusqu'à la fin des temps! Pour la même raison, j'avais imposé une condition impossible pour pouvoir l'épouser. Tu as déjoué mes plans sur ce coup-là, mais tu ne triompheras pas!

Taikôbô : *imperturbable* C'est quoi le problème?

GenshiTenson : Euh, tu ne voudras pas te marier avec un homme? *bien embêté sur le coup* Si?

Taikôbô : Honnêtement, c'est bien un des coups bas les plus ratés que vous ayiez faits depuis le début. Il suffira de le cacher pour sauver les apparences, quant à moi je suis amoureux de Fugen de toute façon, et ça ne risque pas de changer pour de tels détails.

KiHatsu : Mon Dieu, je suis perdu, je ne savais pas que le constructeur de vaisseaux volants était homosexuel.

Taikôbô : Si tu continues avec des remarques comme ça, je te fais nommer roi.

KiHatsu : *sourire niais*

Hiko : *montant les escaliers, avec toute la joyeuse bande à sa suite* Je pense que c'est bon...

Bukichi : Youpi, nous avons gagné!

Nataku : Il y a pas eu de baston, finalement *déçu*

Madonna : J'ai faim!

Yukyô : *arrivant* Tu vas bien, KiHatsu?

Fugen : *la suivant de près* Que s'est-il passé?

Taikôbô : *un peu gêné quand même* Princesse... je veux dire Prince... Fugen... Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais c'est encore réparable... et si vous acceptiez de m'épouser... je vous jure que je me débrouillerai pour devenir moins fourbe que votre père et pour m'occuper du peuple mieux que lui...

Fugen : *embarassé lui aussi, mais souriant* Alors c'est toujours d'accord... Je n'espérais pas...

Moi : Et le mariage fut décidé, à la grande joie du peuple et de l'armée, qui, pour une fois d'accord, commençaient à en avoir marre du vieux. GenshiTenson ne fut pas chassé de la ville, grâce à la clémence de Fugen et de Taikôbô, mais il choisit lui-même de s'enfuir, et voyagea jusqu'au mont Kunlun en Chine, là où personne n'avait entendu parler de sa honte, pour former un club privé d'immortels. Taikôbô et Fugen se marièrent un mois plus tard, au cours d'une fête où même Madonna mangea à sa faim. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, pour des raisons évidentes, mais ils n'en furent pas moins heureux. Ils régnèrent un certain temps, pour la forme (en laissant une bonne part du boulot à Hiko quand même, qui s'était recyclé en Grand Maréchal), puis ils léguèrent le trône à l'enfant de KiHatsu et Yukyô, qui s'étaient mariés aussi. Et le royaume connut une phase de propérité sans cesse renouvelée.

FIN


	5. La fille de la sorcière, RyukitsuNentô

La fille de la sorcière

Moi : Salut! Je viens commencer ma nouvelle fic conte de fées!

Taikôbô : He bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, cette fois-ci.

Moi : Oui, je suis dans une période où je suis motivée, autant en profiter.

Taikôbô : Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça dans une période où nous sommes motivés, la prochaine fois?

Moi : Je ne crois pas, non.

Taikôbô : C'était juste une suggestion T_T

Moi : Suggestion refusée. Bon, comme la dernière fois, je ne me rappelle plus très bien du conte, je ne sais même plus le titre...

Taikôbô : C'est pas gagné...

Moi : Mais je sais que c'est le conte type 313 dans la classification de Aarne-Thompson.

Taikôbô : *apeuré* Ca veut dire que tu as encore au moins 308 contes en stock?

Moi : Exactement, ha ha ha! De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de titre... Le personnage pricipal sera NentôDôjin.

Nentô : *fataliste* Pourquoi pas?

Moi : Son père sera joué par GenshiTenson.

GenshiTenson : J'espère que ce n'est pas un rôle trop long, ni trop ridicule... (mais vu les antécédents de l'auteur j'ai un peu peur)

Moi : La méchante sorcière sera jouée par Dakki!

Dakki : Merci à mon public de m'être fidèle

Moi : Et ses filles seront Kijin, Kibi...

Kijin : J'avais réussi à échapper à ces contes... jusqu'à maintenant *soupir*

Kibi : *à Dakki* Grande soeur, tu vas être notre maman! Ce sera drôle!

Moi : ... Et Ryukitsu.

Tous : *consternés*

Taikôbô : Oh ha haha haha haha haha haha haha!

GenshiTenson : Il n'y aurait pas une légère erreur de casting, là?

Moi : Non, non, pas le moins du monde. Normalement, ces quelques personnages devraient suffire à animer mon conte...

Tous ceux qui ne jouent rien : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : ...mais comme j'ai promis à Taikôbô que je ne ferais pas de fics contes de fées sans lui, j'ai inventé un rôle exprès pour lui! Il s'agit de jouer la femme de GenshiTenson, ha ha ha!

Taikôbô : *mort d'horreur et ne peut plus parler*

Moi : Bien! Je vois que j'obtiens l'effet escompté (faire taire les commentateurs intempestifs). Maintenant, la fic peut commencer.

* * *

Moi : Il était une fois un homme qui rentrait chez lui après la guerre. Il était plutôt vieux, et surtout très paresseux. Il s'assit sur le bord de la route...

GenshiTenson : Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être obligé de rentrer jusque chez moi à pied! Surtout que je n'ai presque plus d'argent, et que je devrai être au pain sec et à l'eau pendant tout ce temps.

Moi : C'est alors qu'une jeune femme très belle apparut près de lui.

Dakki : D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vieil homme, tu as la flemme de rentrer chez toi?

GenshiTenson : *essayant de l'apitoyer* Ah oui, ma bonne dame... Je ne suis pas riche, et j'aimerais bien retrouver ma femme que j'ai laissée seule. Regardez-moi, si seul, faible, et malheureux...

Dakki : Je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi tranquille en te donnant une énorme bourse, et il t'en restera encore après. Mais tu dois pour cela m'offrir quelque chose.

GenshiTenson : Quoi?

Dakki : Tu m'es sympathique, alors ça ne sera pas cher. Donne-moi ce que tu as en ta maison, et que tu ne connais pas. Et en plus je te fais crédit! Dans vingt ans, tu me l'enverras à l'adresse de Dakki, Villa Terrifiante, rue de la Décrépitude Glauque, lieu-dit "Portes de l'enfer" Tiens, voilà l'argent!

GenshiTenson : *essaie de ne pas trop baver sur la bourse pleine d'or et de joyaux* Pas de problème!

Moi : Et la belle dame disparut, laissant GenshiTenson libre de dépenser tout son argent.

GenshiTenson : Quoi que ma femme ait pu acheter en mon absence, j'aurai largement de quoi lui offrir la pareille avec tout ce fric! J'ai vraiment fait l'affaire du jour!

Moi : Mais une cruelle surprise attendait GenshiTenson chez lui : sa femme avait en son absence eu un enfant. C'était donc ça qu'il avait promis à la sorcière! Il en fut quelque peu contrarié.

Taikôbô : Ne t'inquiète pas! Il suffit de ne pas tenir notre promesse. Nyark.

GenshiTenson : Tu es si sage, ma chère femme!

Moi : Et le jeune homme grandit normalement. Mais le jour de ses vingt ans, il fut surpris de voir sa mère anormalement nerveuse, et son père qui essayait sans aucun succès de faire semblant de rien.

Nentô : Qu'y a-t-il, mes chers parents. Que se passe-t-il qui vous inquiète?

GenshiTenson : Nous craignons une sorcière à qui nous avons... qui avait promis de venir t'enlever, dans ces eaux-là. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il semble qu'elle a tout oublié...

Nentô : *soupçonneux* Qu'en est-il exactement? Mère, dites-moi la vérité. 

Taikôbô : En fait, ton crétin de père t'a vendu à une sorcière pour une bourse pleine de fric. Il ne faut pas en attendre moins de lui, n'est-ce pas?

Nentô : Cela veut dire que cette sorcière sera dans son droit si elle vient me chercher?

Taikôbô : Techniquement, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons bien un moyen de l'arnaquer.

Nentô : Il n'en est pas question! Je ne salirai pas le nom de mon père en le faisant manquer à sa parole par ma faute! Dite-moi où je dois aller la retrouver!

Moi : Le père et la mère de Nentô furent bien forcés de l'avouer, et même si Nentô ne fut pas follement enthousiasmé par le nom du lieu-dit, il partit courageusement. Son père et sa mère se retrouvèrent seuls, avec l'air très idiot.

GenshiTenson : Eh bien, voilà notre fils stupidement parti. Je me demande ou il a pu récupérer un sens de l'honneur si surdéveloppé. Ce n'est pas avec moi, à mon avis.

Taikôbô : Ni avec moi...

Moi : Nentô poursuivit sa route, demandant son chemin à quelques vieilles qui le regardaient d'un air apitoyé et paternaliste insupportable au moment de lui indiquer la route... Il finit par atteindre la Villa Terrifiante, qui soit dit en passant avait l'air plutôt proprette, même luxueuse, et pas terrifiante du tout. Nentô commença à penser que ça se serait peut-être pas si mal, et il sonna à la porte...

Dakki : Bonjour! Tu es le fils du vieux crabe, apparemment. Je suis contente que tu sois venu ici. Tu seras mon serviteur, et si tu me sers bien, tu seras payé grassement. Sinon...

Kibi : *surgissant derrière elle* on te fera cuire et on te mangera! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air appétissant, grande s... maman?

Dakki : *sourire indulgent* Exactement, Kibi. *s'adresse à Nentô qui commence à se demander où il est venu se fourrer* Je vous présente l'aînée de mes filles, Kibi. Rentrez, je vais vous présenter les autres.

Moi : La sorcière était une femme d'une grande beauté, et ses filles aussi. L'aînée, Kibi, était petite et très mignonne. la cadette, Kijin, était très sexy. Mais c'est la benjamine, Ryukitsu, qui sembla la plus belle à Nentô, avec son air modeste et sa robe longue. Cependant, il avait d'autres inquiétudes en tête...

Nentô : Au fait, quel est le travail que je dois faire?

Dakki : Tu m'es sympathique aussi je te permets de ne me servir que pendant trois jours. Tu ne pourras plus jamais repartir, bien sur, ensuite, mais si tu réussis, tu pourras épouser une de mes filles et rester ici comme notre égal.

Nentô : J'accepte vos conditions.

Dakki : Bien, voilà la première épreuve : tu devras garder mon troupeau de Moomins volants pendant toute une journée! Et gare à toi s'il en manque un!

Kibi : Oui!!!! Des Moomins! Si tu laisses perdre Suppushan (mon préféré), on te mangera.

Dakki : *toujours gentiment maternelle* Mais s'il laisse perdre n'importe lequel des autres aussi, Kibi.

Kibi : C'est vrai. *à Nentô* Mais surveille _surtout_ Suppushan quand même!

Moi : Nentô partit pour le parc où il devait garder les Moomins, qui ressemblaient à des hippopotames. Ces créatures féro... malici..., enfin ces créatures essayaient sans cesse de s'enfuir. De plus, elles se transformaient aléatoirement en gros monstres, et Nentô devait essayer de les dompter tel un cow-boy en plein rodéo. La journée fut épuisante, et quand il les recompta le soir...

Nentô : Il en manque un! Que faire! La sorcière me tuera et me dévorera. Je devrais partir le chercher, mais je ne peux pas abandonner les autres...

Moi : C'est alors qu'arrive la troisième fille de la sorcière.

Ryukitsu : Comment as-tu réussi cette première journée de travail?

Nentô : Hélas, ma dame, il en manque un. Je crains que ma tête ne tombe ce soir.

Ryukitsu : Un seul? *sourire* Je t'aiderai. Souffle seulement dans ce sifflet.

Moi : Nentô souffla dans le sifflet, et le dernier Moomin apparut. Il avait été dérangé pendant qu'il astiquait son couteau à sacrifices humains, et était très fâché de ne pouvoir profiter de cette soirée avec ses amis les Xatus, mais...

Taikôbô : *planqué dans un arbre* As-tu conscience que tu pars complètement en couille?

Moi : Oops... *bas* La prochaine fois, je te réserve un rôle encore pire, Taikôbô! *haut* Euh, où en étions-nous? Ah oui, Nentô réussit grâce au sifflet à rassembler tous les Moomins, mais quand il voulut remercier Ryukitsu, elle avait déjà disparu. Il rentra chez Dakki, qui l'accueillit avec une bonne humeur feinte.

Dakki : Je vois que tu as réussi, c'est bien! *à part* Comment a-t-il pu les empêcher tous de fuir? *haut* Il est temps que tu dormes pour te reposer. Le meilleur endroit semble être la mangeoire dehors. Après tout, quelqu'un d'héroïque comme toi devrait pouvoir l'appécier à sa juste valeur.

Kibi : Oui!!!! Dans la mangeoire! Mais ne te fais pas manger par les chevaux, hein, tu es pour nous! Fais attention!

Moi : Nentô se dirigea vers la mangeoire, qui était très dure, très froide, et trop courte pour lui. Il se prépara malgré tout à essayer de dormir, mais ce ne fut pas très efficace, et le lendemain il était rompu de fatigue.

Dakki : *lui donnant un grand coup de pied* Réveille-toi, cher ami! Aujourd'hui, je t'ai préparé un travail pas trop physiquement épuisant, pour que tu puisses te reposer des fatigues d'hier, ne suis-je pas bonne? Regarde : il suffit de trier ces cent mille perles et de me les ranger par ordre de grosseur!

Kibi : Oui!!!! Des perles! Et je me ferai un collier, pas vrai, maman?

Moi : Nentô se mit au travail, mais ce genre de tâche lui convenait nettement moins bien que la garde d'animaux dangereux, et de plus il était épuisé. Il essayait de résister pour ne pas s'endormir, quand arriva encore une fois la plus jeune fille de la sorcière.

Nentô : *s'inclinant* Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier hier, mais je vous prie d'accepter mes hommages maintenant. Je n'aurai probablement pas l'occasion de les renouveler, car il semble que ma tête tombera ce soir.

Ryukitsu : Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Aujourd'hui, tu n'y arriveras pas, tu es trop fatigué. Mais je vais t'aider. Je m'occupe de tout, mets la tête sur mes genoux et dors.

Nentô : *rougissant terriblement* Ma dame... êtes-vous sûre que je peux?

Ryukitsu : *s'asseyant sur un muret, toujours calme et froide* C'est moi qui te le demande. 

Moi : Nentô fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, affreusement gêné. Il s'endormit vite malgré tout, et Ryukitsu tapa dans ses mains.

Ryukitsu : Fourmis de la terre, venez à moi. Triez toutes ces perles de la plus petite à la plus grande!

Moi : En peu de temps, le travail était terminé, mais Ryukitsu ne réveilla pas Nentô tout de suite, et le regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Puis elle le réveilla, et il vint annoncer à Dakki qu'il avait réussi sa tâche.

Dakki : *étouffant de rage* C'est bien! Va dormir dans la mangeoire, la journée de demain sera dure! *seule* C'est surement une de mes filles qui lui vient en aide, probablement la plus jeune! Demain, je ferai une épreuve qu'ils ne passeront pas!

Moi : Le lendemain matin, Dakki réveilla Nentô aussi rudement que la veille, avant même les aurores, et elle était seule. Mais il ne dormait pas : il avait déjà suffisamment dormi de la journée, et il avait passé la nuit à penser à Ryukitsu. Après tout, rester ici éternellement et épouser une des filles de la sorcière était peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver...

Dakki : Aujourd'hui, tu devras aller me chercher ma balle en or, qui se trouve au fond du puits. Je l'y ai laissée tomber récemment, et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entrprendre le voyage... Bonne chance! *bas* Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse réussir celui-là.

Moi : Dakki s'en fut, et Ryukitsu ne tarda pas à rejoindre Nentô, qui désespérait de trouver un moyen de descendre dans ce puits apparemment sans fond.

Ryukitsu : Notre mère nous a caché ce qu'elle t'avait demandé ce matin, et je crains pour ta vie. Quelle est donc ta tâche?

Nentô : Je dois descendre au fond de ce puits chercher la balle de votre mère.

Ryukitsu : *grave* C'est donc ça. Ecoute-moi, car tu seras tout seul, aujourd'hui. Pour aller chercher cette balle, tu devras me tuer.

Nentô : *se jetant à ses pieds* Ma dame, je préfère faillir à ma mission et mourir moi-même.

Ryukitsu : Tais-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout. Tu me tueras donc *ignorant Nentô qui esquisse un geste de protestation*, tu me feras cuire dans la marmite que j'ai apportée. Ensuite tu récupèreras mes os, et tu en feras une échelle pour descendre au fond du puits. Là, tu devras combattre un dragon. Mais je pense que tu peux réussir. Si c'est le cas, tu récupèreras la balle, tu remonteras le long de l'échelle. Puis tu la remonteras et tu jetteras mes os dans la marmite, sans en oublier un seul, et si tu fais bien tout ce que j'ai dit, je ressusciterai.

Nentô : *pâle* Je vous obéirai.

Moi : Nentô fit ce qui lui était demandé, horrifié par ses propres actes. Il monta rapidement une échelle d'os, et entreprit la descente du puits, qui dura plusieurs heures. Au fond, le dragon était énorme et rugissant, et le combat fut terrible, mais Nentô réussit à le tuer et à ramener la balle. Il remit finalement tous les ossements au fond de la marmite, très inquiet. Mais Ryukitsu ressortit bien de la marmite, en lui souriant.

Ryukitsu : Tu as oublié un des os de mes doigts de pied. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça nous sera utile. Ma mère, quand elle te verra rentrer victorieux, devra te permettre d'épouser une d'entre nous. Et là, il y aura une nouvelle épreuve : il faudra que tu me choisisses.

Nentô : *rouge encore* Ma dame, si vous me le permettez, jamais je n'ai eu d'autre pensée. Mais ce n'est pas une réelle épreuve.

Ryukitsu : Ce n'est pas si simple! Mes soeurs seront déguisées et me ressembleront exactement. Pour me reconnaitre, tu devras tâter mon petit doigt de pied : je serai la seule à qui il manquera. Et maintenant, rentrons par des chemins différents.

Moi : Dakki reçut encore une fois le jeune homme feignant la joie, et lui proposa de choisir son épouse. La première de ses filles entra, et elle avait exactement l'apparence de Ryukitsu.

Dakki : Veux-tu donc épouser celle-là?

Nentô : Je préfèrerais revoir les trois avant de choisir.

Dakki : *grinçant de rage* Ma foi... Entrez, mes autres filles!

Moi : Ces deux jeunes filles avaient la même apparence que la première. En observant bien, Nentô réussit à indentifier l'une des deux comme Kijin avec une perruque. 

Nentô : *comparant dans sa tête leurs habitudes vestimentaires* Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvaient se ressembler autant.

Moi : Il pensa donc que Dakki ne lui aurait jamais présenté Ryukitsu en premier, et que donc il savait quelle était la vraie. Mais il voulait être sûr de lui. Il s'inclina devant celle qu'il avait choisi et en profita pour vérifier qu'il lui manquait bien un bout d'orteil.

Nentô : Avec votre permission, c'est celle-là de vos filles que j'épouserai.

Dakki : *grinçant toujours, telle la porte mal huilée* Qu'il en soit ainsi! Vous vous marierez demain!

Moi : Mais le soir, Ryukitsu alla retrouver Nentô et lui proposa de s'enfuir. En effet, Dakki n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser un humain vivre dans sa maison à égalité avec elle, et elle en voulait aussi beaucoup à sa plus jeune fille.

Ryukitsu : Pour nous sauver, j'ai ces trois objets que m'a donnés jadis mon vieil ami Taiitsu Shinjin : Le Peigne des Montagnes Enneigées, la Brosse de la Forêt Profonde, et le Savon du Lac de Miroir.

Nentô : Et quel est leur usage? 

Ryukitsu : Ils servent très bien à la toilette. Mais comme tout ce que construit Taiitsu Shinjin, ils ont aussi d'autre utilisations. Je vais monter le cheval magique de ma mère, celui qui ne peut être conduit que par une sorcière, et tu monteras derrière moi. Quand ma mère nous rattrapera, tu lanceras derrière toi ces trois objets, dans l'ordre.

Moi : Ils partirent à cheval, mais Dakki s'était aperçue de leur absence! Elle les poursuivait, montant Kiib qui s'était transformée en cheval, et elle était sur le point de les rattraper quand Nentô lança le Peigne des Montagnes Enneigées qui se transforma comme il était prévisible (peut-être pas pour tout le monde, en particulier pour Nentô, mais pour vous chers lecteurs qui êtes familiarisés avec les contes de fées) en chaîne de Montagnes Enneigées.

Dakki : *grimpant les montagnes* sur le dos de Kibi. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça!

Kibi : Oui!!!! Pas comme ça! Et on mangera le mari de petite soeur!

Moi : Mais Ryukitsu et Nentô avaient repris de l'avance, et ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de leur destination quand Nentô lança la Brosse de la forêt Profonde, qui se transforma... mais oui, vous avez deviné, en Forêt Profonde.

Dakki : *découpe les arbres en petits copeaux pour passer*

Kibi : *essaie d'en rattraper les fruits et tout ce qui a l'air mangeable*

Moi : Ils étaient presque à la frontière quand Nentô lança devant Dakki, qui allait de nouveau les rattraper, le Savon du Lac de Miroir, qui se transforma en lac. Dakki voulut le traverser, mais Kibi qui avait soif but tant et si bien que son ventre se gonfla et qu'elle ne put plus avancer. Elle s'endormit.

Kibi : ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz

Moi : Et c'est ainsi qu'ils échappèrent à la cruelle Dakki, qui regagna piteuse sa Villa Terrifiante, rue de la Décrépitude Glauque, lieu-dit des Portes de l'Enfer.

Ryukitsu : Nous sommes maintenant à la frontière de ton pays, dans lequel ma mère ne peut pénétrer. Moi non plus, je ne le peux pas, avant d'être ta femme. Votre air m'étoufferait et je mourrais. Rentre chez toi, annonce notre mariage, et là je te rejoindrai. Mais surtout n'embrasse personne avant d'être venu me recherche, car tu m'oublierais.

Moi : Nentô rentra chez lui, et annonça la bonne nouvelle à ses parents, qui se réjouirent beaucoup. Mais la mère de Nentô insista pour l'embrasser.

Taikôbô : Mon chéri!!! Viens faire un bisou à ta vieille mère!

Moi : Mais Nentô, qui était un fier guerrier, comme on l'a remarqué, esquiva adroitement sa vieille mère, qui pourtant sortait par surprise de dessous les pêchers et autres ruses fourbes. 

Taikôbô : *à l'auteur* Tu sais que ce que tu fais est contraire à la convention internationale sur les contes de fées...

Moi : *l'ignorant* Nentô retourna chercher Ryukitsu à la frontière.

Taikôbô : ...ainsi qu'à la structure même du conte 313...

Moi : *l'ignorant toujours* Il la ramena chez lui, et ils se marièrent.

Taikôbô : ...et aux lois disant que les personnages mythologiques sont _toujours_ des idiots qui font ce qu'on leur a dit de ne pas faire...

Moi : *baillonnant Taikôbô* Et quelqu'un baillonna la belle-mère de Ryukitsu, qui ainsi ne leur fit jamais d'ennui. Ils vécurent très heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Et c'est la fin de mon histoire.

  


FIN


	6. Blanche Neige, HikoBunchu

Blanche-Neige 

Moi : Il y a très longtemps...

Tous : Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de commencer un conte de fées.

Moi : Pas sans vous en avoir avertis, voyons...

Tous : *soupir de soulagement*

Moi : Aussi, laissez-moi terminer mon avertissement! ^^;; Il y a très longtemps, Hoa-sama avait en projet une fic conte de fées sur Hiko et Bunchu...

Tous, surtout Hiko et Bunchu : Argh...

Moi : Mais à la suite d'un malencontreux plantage d'ordinateur, la fic a été perdue. Aussi, bien que je sache que je ne pourrai jamais faire aussi bien, j'ai décidé de reprendre son idée - qu'elle me pardonne si elle en a connaissance - et d'écrire un crossover Hôshin Engi / Blanche-Neige.

Taikôbô : C'est vrai que jusqu'ici nous avions échappé à celui-là... Pour le plus grand bien de la population, d'ailleurs.

Moi : Tu recommences à être impertinent.

Taikôbô : Maintenant que je sais que je jouerai dans tous les contes de fées, je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

Moi : Groumph grrr. Si tu te tais, tu auras un petit rôle.

Taikôbô : Tiens, tu n'as pas distribué les rôles à l'avance, cette fois?

Moi : Si, mais laisse moi finir : Si tu ne te tais pas, tu auras un petit rôle, _mais_ qui meurt dans d'atroces souffrances.

Taikôbô : Gloups...

Moi : L'héroïne de ce conte, la jeune et tendre princesse, sera jouée par Bunchu...

Bunchu : *atterré*

Moi : Mais comme Bunchu a un grand fan club, et que d'ailleurs j'en fais partie, j'ai accepté pour lui de remplacer ce rôle par celui du héros du conte, le jeune et tendre prince.

Bunchu : Ca aurait pu être pire...

Moi : Ca peut toujours être pire! Vous ne m'avez jamais vue dans toute la gloire de ma dévotion au pire!

Taikôbô : *bas* On aimerait mieux pas...

Moi : Tu as dit quelque chose, Taikôbô?

Taikôbô : *rire forcé* Non, rien.

Moi : La méchante reine sera jouée par Dakki.

Dakki : *salue triomphalement, au milieu des applaudissements de ses soeurs et de ses fans*

Moi : Et son mari par le roi Chu-ô.

Chu-ô : *salue au milieu de pas d'applaudissements du tout*

Moi : Le prince qui aime Blanche-Neige sera, bien sur, joué par Hiko...

Hiko : *fait semblant de ne pas entendre*

Moi : Et son fier destrier sera joué par Suppushan!

Suppu : Goshujin, on me sépare de vous!

Taikôbô :*qui lui fait de grands signes de se taire, et parle bas* Peut-être qu'elle m'oubliera...

Moi : Mais non, bien sur. C'est impossible. Tu sais bien que tu es mon personnage préféré. (Ca se voit, non?) Taikôbô, tu joueras le chasseur, serviteur de Dakki.

Taikôbô : T_T.

Moi : Passons maintenant sept nains. Dans une honteuse soumission aux archétypes de Disney, et un désir brulant de faire des gags supplémentaires, je vais donner des personnalités distinctes aux sept nains.

Taikôbô : Sais-tu que Bruno Bettelheim dit qu'il ne faut pas leur en donner?

Moi : Et pourquoi donc?

Taikôbô : Pour des raisons psychanalytiques pipo, donc respectables.

Moi : Une raison de plus de les distinguer, ha ha ha! (Je hais la psychanalyse). Parmi les nains, Prof sera joué par Taiitsu Shinjin.

GenshiTenson : Ce n'est pas moi! *s'évanouit d'heureuse émotion*

Taiitsu : *salue en agitant les bras* C'est moi le plus intelligent! Et en plus, le chef! Bonne initiative!

Moi : Joyeux sera joué par Tenshô.

Tenshô : *grand sourire*

Moi : Dormeur sera joué par Roshi.

Roshi : ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzz...

Moi : Timide sera joué par Fugen.

Fugen : ^^

Moi : Grincheux sera joué par Raishinshi.

Raishinshi : Quoi ! Non seulement, c'est la première fois que tu me donnes un rôle, mais en plus, c'est un rôle affreusement secondaire! C'est quoi ce mauvais trip?

Moi : *sans répondre* Simplet sera joué par Nataku.

Nataku : Meurs *lance le kenkonken*

Moi : Pourquoi? Pourkwwwwâââââââ? *esquive le kenkonken, qui se prépare déjà à revenir*

Nataku : Ben... en fait, je sais pas.

Moi : Voilà! Donc ne m'explose pas la tête! Et enfin, Atchoum sera joué par Yôzen.

Yôzen : *affichant un sourire forcé* Pourquoi moi?

Moi : Pourquoi pas?

Yôzen : Ma santé est excellente! Je ne suis jamais enrhumé, je n'ai jamais la morve au nez, et j'ai même été le dernier à succomber aux attaques de ce... *se reprend avant de dire un gros mot non conforme à son image* du savant fou, là, le dieu de la variole.

Moi : Tu as oublié son nom, toi aussi?

Yôzen : Comme tout le monde. J'ai une intelligence supérieure, mais il y a des limites à tout. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation : pourquoi moi?

Moi : Tu sais que nous sommes dans un manga.

Yôzen : Oui. Enfin au naturel. Tu nous en fait un peu sortir, là.

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave. Et dans les mangas, les personnages éternuent quand quelqu'un, hors de leur portée d'oreille, parle d'eux.

Yôzen : Moui.

Moi : Et tu es le perso le plus populaire! Donc, tu es celui dont les jeunes filles en fleur parlent le plus, et avec le plus de sourires extasiés! Par conséquent, c'est bien toi qui éternues le plus souvent, si on s'en tient à ces règles.

Yôzen : *méfiant* Et... nous en tenons-nous à ces règles?

Moi : Quand je veux.

*Yôzen est pris d'une terrible crise d'éternuements*

Moi : Parfait! Les rôles sont établis, nous pouvons commencer!

------------------------------------------ 

Moi : Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un roi qui était veuf. Il vivait avec son unique fils, le jeune prince Bunchu. Mais un jour, il prit une grande décision.

Chu-ô : Mon fils! J'ai rencontré une merveilleuse jeune fille. Je vais me remarier!

Bunchu : Père, êtes-vous sur que c'est vraiment nécessaire? Voulez-vous oublier ma mère, l'impératrice Kôshi?

Chu-ô : He bien, ta mère était bien belle, mais elle est morte, et il y a des choses de la nature... enfin, on ne peut pas toujours se débrouiller avec une femme morte. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand *tapote affectueusement la tête de Bunchu*

Bunchu : Grrrr...

Moi : La nouvelle belle-mère vint s'installer au chateau avec ses vingt-quatre valises. Bunchu la détesta tout de suite.

Dakki : Mon beau-fils chéri! Viens embrasser ta belle-mère! *lui pince la joue très fort, en prenant l'air affectueux*

Moi : Hum, et on le comprend un peu. La nouvelle reine était très belle et très intelligente, mais elle était aussi très cruelle et prétentieuse. Tous les soirs, elle se regardait sans son miroir, et lui demandait.

Dakki : Miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je toujours la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte de tout le royaume?

Yônin : *en miroir* Oui, dame Dakki, vous êtes bien la femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte du royaume.

Moi : Et la reine Dakki était rassurée. Elle savait ce miroir incapable de mentir, car c'était un miroir magique.

Taikôbô : *sarcastique* Et les miroirs non magiques sont spécialistes des mensonges à la petite semaine, c'est bien connu...

Moi : *air menaçant pour Taikôbô* Bunchu grandissait, mais il ne devanait pas plus proche de sa belle-mère. Il advint que le roi Chu-ô dut partir en mission diplomatique dans le pays de Zhou...

Chu-ô : Au revoir, ma chère femme, mon cher fils. Portex-vous bien, et ne vous disputez pas trop. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous y arriverez *air ému tout à fait hors de propos*

Dakki : Ah ah ah! Je vais enfin pouvoir traiter mon beau-fils comme je l'entends! Il n'a jamais été gentil avec moi. Il ne cède pas à mon charme légendaire, et il lui arrive même d'essayer de m'empêcher de torturer mes serviteurs! Mais maintenant, c'est moi le chef.

Moi : Et Bunchu fut traité à partir de ce jour avec la plus grande des rigueurs. Mais il avait une volonté de fer, et cela ne le gênait pas du tout. Beaucoup moins, en tout cas, que de voir les exactions quotidiennes de sa belle-mère la reine sur le peuple.

Dakki : Voyons... La fosse auz serpents, les colonnes de bronze, les tigres... ai-je oublié quelque chose?

Moi : La vie était dure pour Bunchu, mais supportable. Ce qui lui pesait le plus était la solitude.

Bunchu : Un jour mon prince viendraaaa... *à l'auteur* je suis forcé de chanter des bêtises pareilles?

Moi : *air de componction* Je ne suis absolument pas responsable. Va te plaindre à l'esprit de Walt Disney.

Bunchu : Groumph.

Moi : Heureusement, son ami le prince Hiko, du royaume d'à côté, venait souvent le voir, et ils essayaient ensemble de contrer les exactions de la méchante reine, ce qui était plus facile à deux. Bunchu était toujours extrêmement heureux de ces visites. Ils ne pensaient pas à se quitter un jour. Mais vint le soir fatidique où la reine alla interroger une fois de plus son miroir...

Dakki : Miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je toujours la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte de tout le royaume?

Yônin : *en miroir* Eh bien, dame Dakki, maintenant que j'y pense...

Dakki : Quoi, quoi?

Yônin : *en miroir* Vous êtes assurément très belle, très intelligente et très forte. Mais Bunchu est maintenant presque aussi fort que vous. Même niveau intelligence, il n'est pas loin de votre niveau. Et quand à la beauté, on va dire que... ça dépend des gouts...

Dakki : Sois plus précis.

Yônin : *en miroir* Ben la beauté masculine et la beauté féminine, c'est pas évident à comparer, vous savez. Et même autrement, c'est toujours subjectif. Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis...

Dakki : En clair, tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis plus la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte de tout le royaume?

Yônin : *en miroir* En clair, oui.

Dakki : *faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux* Oh, je suis éminemment contrariée! Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose! *à l'auteur* Eh, pourquoi je suis censée piquer une crise de colère, là? C'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire disparaître immédiatement et sans formalité... Ca ne devrait même pas me troubler une demi-seconde...

Moi : *à Dakki* Désolée, c'est dans ton rôle. *tout haut* Et le lendemain, elle fit venir un chasseur au palais.

Dakki : J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Taikôbô : *air particulièrement stupide* Quoi-z-y donc?

Dakki : Quelque chose de vraiment facile. Je veux que demain, tu emmènes la princesse faire un tour dans la forêt...

Taikôbô : Hela, dame reine! Je suis chasseur, pas babysitter!

Dakki : Ce n'est pas grave, la suite du programme correspondra mieux à tes inclinations et à tes gouts. Je veux ensuite que tu tues la princesse, et que tu me rapportes son coeur. Je le mangerai aux petits oignons!

Taikôbô : C'est-y vrai que ça change tout... *après avoir gravement réfléchi* Je suis votre homme!

Moi : Le lendemain, le chasseur emmena la pauvre princesse... euh, le pauvre prince... dans la forêt. Il était armé d'une grande hache, d'une machette, de diverses paopeis, et de tout un arsenal terrifiant...

Taikôbô : *ployant sous le poids de ses bagages* Pfff pfff...

Bunchu : Monsieur le chasseur, ne pourrions-nous pas aller un petit peu plus vite?

Taikôbô : Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter, au contraire. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire, prince.

Bunchu : Quoi donc?

Taikôbô : La reine m'a demandé de vous assassiner.

Bunchu : *se prépare au combat*

Taikôbô : *se planque* Eh, du calme! Si j'avais eu l'intention de suivre ses ordres, je ne vous aurais pas averti, je vous aurais frappé dans le dos, comme le fait un homme sain d'esprit! Non, je n'ai accepté que pour qu'elle ne donne pas le travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Je compte vous laisser vous enfuir.

Bunchu : Vous êtes un homme généreux, chasseur. Mais dites-moi, ne vous punira-t-elle pas, quand elle saura ce que vous avez fait?

Taikôbô : Je suis censé lui ramener votre coeur comme preuve. J'en ramènerai un autre! Je ne sais pas... une biche... un sanglier... on trouve toujours!

Bunchu : Merci beaucoup, chasseur!

Taikôbô : De rien! 

Moi : Et Bunchu s'enfonça dans la forêt profonde. Les arbres étaient noirs et menaçants. En plus, il y avait plein de petits insectes qui piquent et de plantes pas agréables, genre les ronces et les orties. Et le sol était boueux, par endroits. En bref, Bunchu se demandait vraiment où il allait pouvoir passer la nuit. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une toute petite maison, au milieu d'une clairière.

Bunchu : *joignant les mains* Les habitants de cette maison sont surement bons et généreux, il m'offriront le gîte et le couvert! *à l'auteur* Tu as changé le perso d'origine de sexe, mais tu lui gardes sa niaiserie outrageuse, à ce que je vois.

Moi : *à Bunchu* On peut dire ça. Il faut ce qu'il faut. *tout haut* Bunchu frappa à la porte ; nul ne lui répondit. Il tourna alors la poignée ; la porte était ouverte. Il entra. Il n'y avait personne, mais il y avait une table, avec sept assiettes, sept verres et sept couverts. La maison était aussi d'une saleté terrifiante. Bunchu se vêtit d'un propret tablier blanc...

Bunchu : *soupir*

Moi : Il nettoya tout, entreprit de se faire cuire quelque chose, utilisant les provisions de bouche de la maison avec un sans-gêne sans nom, et finalement s'effondra en travers sur les sept petits lits de la chambre à coucher. Il faut dire que la marche dans les bois, jointe au travail de nettoyage, aurait épuisé n'importe qui. Pour tout dire, moi ça m'aurait épuisée avant même d'avoir commencé. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que là même, rien que d'y penser... *coup de barre*

Bunchu : Bon, ça y est, je dors, tu ne veux pas faire un peu avancer l'histoire?

Moi : Si, si... Cette maison appartenait à sept nains, qui revenaient justement du travail.

Les nains : La la la schtroumpf la la...

Taikôbô : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu confonds les nains de Blanche-Neige et les schtroumpfs?

Moi : En fait... si ^^;;

Taikôbô : ^^;;

Moi : J'ai eu le plus grand mal à retrouver les noms et que ça soit les bons! A chaque fois, c'étaient des noms de Schtroumpfs qui me venaient en tête!

Taikôbô : Et c'est _ça_ qui prétend être spécialiste des contes.

Moi : Ou alors, peut-être que c'étaient ceux des nains de "La légende de Blanche-Neige", la version japonaise... Je sais plus... *regardant fixement Taikôbô* Mais tu n'es pas encore rentré annoncer la nouvelle à la reine et lui apporter un coeur, toi? Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit quant aux atroces souffrances?

Taikôbô : Les biches sont difficiles à trouver en cette saison, et je traine dans la forêt depuis tout à l'heure. Puis c'est pas facile d'attraper des biches avec un hameçon droit.

Moi : Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi! Et puisqu'on crossoverise avec Disney, fais attention que ça soit pas la mère de Bambi. Où en étais-je? Ah oui, les nains revenaient du travail...

Les nains : Hei hi, hei ho, on rentre du boulot...

Moi : *criant à Taikôbô qui s'éloigne* Tu vois que je la connais, la vraie chanson! *reprenant* et ils eurent la surprise de trouver leur maison toute propre.

Tenshô : Oh, quel bonheur! Nous n'aurons pas à faire le ménage aujourd'hui!

Raishinshi : Ca veut dire que quelqu'un est rentré ici en notre absence! Sans notre permission! Je suis soupçonneux...

Taiitsu : Il y a des traces de pas. Il est aussi entré dans notre chambre.

Yôzen : Allons voir! *pris d'une terrible crise d'éternuements*

Moi : *bas* Je suis basse et vile... *haut* Les nains montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la chambre. Ils y virent Bunchu, endormi sur leurs lits.

Roshi : *désespéré* Mon lit! Mon lit est pris!

Tenshô : Comme il a l'air aimable!

Fugen : ^^

Raishinshi : Il faut se méfier des apparences. Je suis sur qu'il ne pensera qu'à nous attaquer quand il sera réveillé! Autant commencer.

Nataku : Oui! Battons-nous!

Yôzen : Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il est venu faire là.

Taiitsu : Réveillons-le pour lui demander.

Raishishi : *déçu* On ne le latte pas, alors?

Taiitsu : Pas tout de suite...

Moi : Ils réveillèrent Bunchu, qui leur raconta son aventure avec de grands cris de désespoir. Les nains furent très émus, et l'invitèrent à rester vivre avec eux, à leur faire la cuisine, et à tenir leur maison propre. 

Bunchu : *sombre* Quel charmant programme...

Moi : Pendant ce temps, le chasseur était rentré auprès de la reine avec un coeur de biche, et la reine l'avait mangé aux petits oignons après en avoir fait du steak haché. Elle avait été tellement satisfaite de son acte, que pendant plusieurs jours elle n'avait plus pensé à consulter son miroir, sa propre conscience lui jetant suffisamment de fleurs. Bunchu vivait donc heureux, même si son ami le prince Hiko lui manquait un peu. Malheureusement...

Dakki : Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée consulter mon miroir. Voyons voir. *se poste devant lui dans une pose charmeuse* Miroir, mon beau miroir, suis-je toujours la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte de tout le royaume?

Yônin : *en miroir* Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'avais dit à propos de Bunchu?

Dakki : *verte* Mais je l'ai fait tuer, non?

Yônin : *en miroir* Je ne sais pas trop, ce sont des affaires qui ne me concernent pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, il est vivant, il vit dans la forêt, en compagnie de sept nains.

Dakki : Je suis très contrariée... On ne peut plus avoir confiance en personne...

Kibi : *sortant de nulle part* Et moi et moi et moi et moi?

Dakki : *lui souriant* C'est vrai, ma chérie. Aussi, tu vas m'aider à me venger. Tout d'abord, tu vas aller chercher le chasseur à qui j'ai demandé de me rapporter le coeur de Bunchu.

Moi : Mais le chasseur avait depuis peu déménagé sans laisser d'adresse.

Taikôbô : *soupir de soulagement*

Kibi : C'est pas grave! Il suffit de re-tuer Bunchu! Je suis sure que tu peux le faire, grande soeur, et que ça sera même vachement agréable.

Dakki : Tu as raison, petite soeur... Comment ai-je pu un instant me laisser contrarier... Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas?

Kibi : No problemo grande soeur!

Dakki : Je vais préparer une merveilleuse pomme empoisonnée! Ce sera délicieux, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances! Pendat ce temps, demande au miroir comment arriver chez Bunchu. Tu te transformeras en vieille, et tu iras lui porter la pomme. *sort*

Yônin : *en miroir, ton patient* Bunchu vit dans une clairière au coeur de la forêt, en compagnie de sept mains.

Kibi : Avec sept nains?

Yônin : *en miroir* Oui, il leur fait la cuisine, le ménage...

Kibi : *rigolant* C'est trop ridicule! Je veux voir ça!

Moi : le miroir lui expliqua en détail le chemin. Plus tard, Dakki revint, tenant en main une pomme.

Kibi : Tu sais quoi? Le prince Bunchu vit dans une maison où il fait la cuisine et le ménage! C'est pas trop drôle, grande soeur? T'es sure que tu veux le tuer? On pourra plus se moquer de lui, après!

Dakki : J'en suis sure, petite soeur.

Kibi : Ah. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Dakki : C'est très simple. Tu mettras la pomme dans un panier au milieu d'autres pommes, tu te transformeras en vieille femme, et tu iras voir le prince Bunchu pendant que les nains sont au travail. Tu feras semblant d'avoir une attaque, et alors qu'il te proposeras noblement - car il est toujours noble - de t'aider, tu lui proposeras cette pomme en remerciement.

Kibi : Et alors, et alors?

Dakki : Et alors il la mangera. S'il ne veut pas, demande-lui de façon un peu insistante.

Kibi : Et alors, et alors?

Dakki : Et alors il s'étouffera, sa face deviendra blême, il se mettra à transpirer, il s'effondrera par terre et il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances!

Kibi : T'es la meilleure, grande soeur!

Moi : Et Kibi partit pour la forêt, dans la direction qu'avaient indiquée le miroir. Elle courut très vite d'une traite jusqu'à la clairière, tout en chantant et en dansant. Quand elle arriva en vue de la maison, elle se rappela les conseils de sa soeur et se transforma en vieille femme.

Kibi : *regardant son panier* Zut, j'ai mangé presque toutes les autres pommes!

Moi : Elle s'approche de Bunchu, commença la conversation avec lui. Puis, comme le lui avait conseillé Dakki, elle feignit une attaque.

Bunchu : Madame, est-ce que ça va? *vérifie la respiration*

Kibi : *se relevant* Ce n'est rien, jeune homme. Mais vous êtes bien gentil de vous souciez ainsi de moi. Je vais vous donner une pomme en récompense. *fouille dans son panier, n'arrive plus à retrouver la pomme, panique, la retrouve finalement au fond, et la tend à Bunchu qui ne s'est aperçu de rien*

Bunchu : Mais êtes-vous sure qu'elle ne vous manquera pas? Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter...

Kibi : *paniquant* J'insiste...

Bunchu : Puisqu'il en est ainsi... Je la mettrai dans la tarte aux pommes de ce soir.

Kibi : *paniquant encore plus* Vous ne voulez pas la manger tout de suite, monsi... heu, jeune homme?

Bunchu : Pourquoi pas?

Moi : Bunchu croqua la pomme et tomba mort.

Kibi : *soupir de soulagement* Fini! Je peux manger toutes les autres, maintenant! *réfléchissant* Ou je ferais peut-être mieux de me cacher, au cas où les nains viendraient...

Moi : Et en effet les nains, à cet instant même, étaient sur le chemin du retour de leur travail.

Taiitsu : Je persiste à dire que si nous installons les nouvelles versions des engrenages, nous pouvons monter un poids beaucoup plus important...

Nataku : Quoi ça?

Raishinshi : T'as raison : rien d'intéressant. Quelle idée de parler de trucs pareils!

Tenshô : parlons plutôt de choses plus réjoinssantes, comme du bon repas que Bunchu doit nous avoir préparé!

Fugen : Il est tellement gentil, de se dévouer pour nous!

Roshi : Il fait même les lits!

Yôzen : *éternue encore*

Moi : On ne s'en lasse pas...

Yôzen : *s'essuyant le nez, et lançant un oeil noir à l'auteur* Je trouve que si, vraiment!

Moi : C'est une illusion. *continuant à raconter* Quand les nains arrivèrent à la clairière, ils trouvèrent Bunchu étendu par terre, sans vie.

Taiitsu : *après lui avoir pris le pouls* Son coeur ne bat plus...

Fugen : C'est horrible! Pauvre prince!

Raishinshi : Qui a bien pu faire ça?! Allons lui exploser la tête!

Nataku : Voui!

Moi : Ils eurent vite fait de trouver les traces de Kibi, et de les suivre. Il faut dire que la discrétion n'était pas sa qualité principale, et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à effacer ses traces...

Raishinshi : Haro, haro!

Kibi : Au secooouuuuurs!!!!!!

Moi : Mais je vais encore une fois me lancer dans une des acrobaties chronologiques qui m'assurent l'admiration de tous : peu de temps avant, Hiko parcourait la forêt en tous sens, accompagné de son fidèle destrier Suppushan.

Suppu : *bas* Je suis un destrier! :) :)

Hiko : Un chasseur qui est passé dans mon royaume m'a assuré que le prince Bunchu, ami cher à mon coeur, se trouvait dans cette forêt. Pourtant, cela fait des jours que je le cherche, et je ne trouve rien.

Suppu : J'ai vu tout à l'heure une petite fille très mignonne qui courait dans cette direction. C'est peut-être un bon présage, ssu?

Hiko : Une petite fille?

Suppu : Oui! *rëveur* C'est peut-être une fée. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de fées?

Hiko : Oui. Nous prendrons ce chemin. Il n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre, de toute façon... *air rêveur aussi* Bunchu, mon vieil ami, pourrai-je te retrouver?

Moi : Mais à peine avaient-ils fait mille pas, qu'ils heurtèrent à nouveau la petite fille en question.

Kibi : Au secooouuuuurs!!!!!! Aidez-moi!!!!

Hiko : Qu'y a-t-il, jeune fille?

Kibi : Je suis poursuivie par une bande de nains...

Moi : Hiko promit à la petite fille qu'il la protègerait. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre avec Suppushan, et ils commencèrent à se raconter leur vie. Pendant ce temps, Hiko attendait...

Hiko : Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi poursuivez-vous cette petite fille?

Raishinshi : Et pourquoi toi tu nous en empêches? *lui balance une décharge électrique dans la tête*

Hiko : *un peu choqué par la décharge, mais toujours droit sur ses jambes* Ouille...

Taiitsu : Les apparences sont contre nous, mais il faut nous comprendre. C'est elle qui a tué notre ami, le prince Bunchu...

Hiko : QUOI?!?

Kibi : Oops...

Moi : Kibi avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à la petite, mais il la laissa ligoter par les nains, et ramener dans la clairière, où gisait le corps de Bunchu.

Hiko : *abattu par l'émotion* Bunchu, mon vieil ami, je n'aurai jamais pu te dire mes sentiments... *aux nains* Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire?

Taiitsu : Maintenant que nous tenons la coupable, nous allons en savoir plus sur la façon dont il est mort, et peut-être y a-t-il moyen...

Raishinshi : *l'interrompant* C'est vrai, ça. *à Kibi* TU VAS NOUS DIRE CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, ESPECE DE FAISAN DEPLUME????

Kibi : Nan! *tire la langue*

Hiko : Quelles raisons aviez-vous de tuer un homme aussi honorable, qui ne vous avait rien fait?

Kibi : Ben, c'est ma soeur qui m'avait demandé...

Hiko : Et elle vous a interdit aussi de dire comment vous avez fait?

Kibi : En fait... non.

Suppu : S'il te plait! Dis-le nous! Ca fera plaisir à Hiko, et à moi aussi, ssu...

Kibi : Bon, bon... Ben il y avait une pomme empoisonnée...

Taiitsu : Il faudrait donc lui faire recracher la pomme. Peut-être en lui mettant la tête en bas.

Moi : Hiko saisit Bunchu par les pieds (oui, il est assez grand pour ça) et se mit à le secouer. Le quartier de pomme qui était coincé dans sa gorge sortir, et Bunchu se réveila à la vie...

Taikôbô : *sorti de nulle part* J'espère que tu as conscience que cette scène est totalement anti-romantique?

Moi : Heu...

Taikôbô : Regarde leur position! L'un secouant l'autre par les pieds! Le pseudo-rationalisme du coup du quartier de pomme!

Moi : Mais c'est pas de moi! C'est dans le conte!

Taikôbô : Ils s'embrassent même pas! Tu as même pas gardé le coup du cercueil de verre!

Moi : Ben...

Taikôbô : Je crois que la seule solution pour te rattraper est de noyer la fin dans une indigestion de guimauve...

Moi : Tu crois vraiment?

Taikôbô : Garanti.

Moi : Bon... *se résignant* Quand Hiko le reposa, Bunchu regarda d'abord les nains, en souriant bêtement, puis son regard tomba sur le prince Hiko. Il rougit, bafouilla...

Bunchu : Hiko! Tu es venu! Quel bonheur!

Moi : Le prince Hiko s'agenouilla à côté de Bunchu.

Hiko : Oui, je suis venu... Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée que tu étais en danger. Sans parler du fait de ne plus te voir...

Bunchu : *yeux à la Candy* Moi, aussi, j'ai parfois eu du mal à le supporter. C'est parce que...

Hiko : Oui?

Bunchu : Parce que je t'aime, prince Hiko! Même si je n'ai jamais osé te le dire!

Hiko : Moi aussi, je t'aime!

Bunchu : Quelle joie de nous être enfin retrouvés! Notre bonheur sera éternel!

Hiko : Bunchu!

Bunchu : Hiko!

Hiko : Wen Zhong!

Bunchu : Fei-Hu!

Hiko : Wenzon!

Bunchu : Fun-Faze!

Taikôbô : Quoi ça?

Moi : *pendant que Hiko et Bunchu se perdent dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre* Euh, respectivement noms japonais, noms chinois, et noms de la #%$#%$# VF du dessin animé.

Taikôbô : Je suis atterré. 

Moi : Ben quoi, au moins c'est plus varié que "- Miaka! - Tamahome!". Hum, où en étais-je? Le prince Hiko et le prince Bunchu voulaient se marier, mais il leur fallait l'autorisation du père de Bunchu...

Taikôbô : Bien sur... Toujours loyalistes à mort... Franchement, si tout le monde était comme ça...

Moi : Ils ne revinrent au palais de Bunchu qu'après le retour du roi. La reine lui avait fait croire que Bunchu était mort d'une maladie, mais en arrivant au palais, ils lui racontèrent toute la vérité.

Dakki : Argh...

Moi : Normalement, ils auraient du faire mourir la reine en la faisant danser jusqu'à la mort dans des chaussures chauffées à blanc. Mais elle avait prévu le coup, et avait déjà fait ses bagages.

Taikôbô : Bienvenue au club.

Moi : Aussi la fête qu'ils organisèrent ne fut-elle pas noircie par des tortures aussi sombres que celles de Dakki en son temps. Le prince Hiko épousa le prince Bunchu. Le même jour, on célébra les noces de Suppushan et de Kibi.

Taikôbô : Je me demande quel est le royaume qui autorise ça... 

Moi : un royaume de contes de fées, bien sur! Les sept nains furent invités, et même Timide osa venir de sa chaumière pour faire ses débuts dans le monde. Ils furent mis à la place d'honneur. Il y eut à boire et à manger pour tout le monde. Et ils vécurent tous heureux pour toujours. Et c'est ainsi que finit l'histoire.

FIN


	7. L'amour des trois oranges, GyokuteiYôzen

L'amour des trois oranges 

L'amour des trois oranges 

Moi : Que diriez-vous d'une nouvelle fic conte de fées?

Taikôbô : Je suppose que "beurk" n'est pas une réponse acceptable?

Moi : Taikôbô, tu es toujours si intelligent, tu devines tout si bien!

Taikôbô : *air méfiant*

Moi : Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te donner une fois de plus le rôle de l'adjuvant-qui-sait-tout dans ce nouveau conte!

Taikôbô : *résigné* Je le savais...

Moi : Quant au conte en question, je dois avouer que j'hésite encore.

Taikôbô : Entre lequel et lequel?

Moi : Ben, le 402, le 403, le 408, le 533, sans oublier le 425C...

Taikôbô : ^^;; Tu parles autre chose que ce jargon?

Moi : Je peux donner les titres, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle! Bon, décidons-nous au dernier moment : le conte choisi sera le 408 (avec quelques petits détails empruntés aux autres, quand même)

Taikôbô : Dont le titre est?

Moi : Hum... *fouille fouille fouille* Vous voulez la version espagnole, libanaise, autre chose?

Taikôbô : En français, ça serait bien.

Moi : Le titre est donc "L'amour des trois oranges". Le personnage principal, le prince, sera joué par GyôKutei, et sa fiancée, la jeune fille de l'oranger (ou plutôt, son fiancé le jeune homme de l'oranger), sera jouée par Yôzen.

Yôzen : Enfin un conte dans lequel j'ai un rôle important! Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Moi : Taikôbô jouera donc la vieille femme qui aide le prince.

Taikôbô : Encore une fille... Une vieille femme, en plus... Tu sais que je suis un mec, hein?

Moi : Ca ne m'a pas échappé. Mais il faut que je respecte l'esprit du conte!

Taikôbô : Je suis sur que dans tes multiples versions, tu peux en trouver une où c'est un jeune homme.

Moi : Peut-être, mais je n'en suis même pas sure. les jeunes hommes n'ont pas la côte dans les contes, à part pour épouser les jeunes filles. De toute façon, je ne changerai pas d'avis : c'est tellement plus drôle de te voir te plaindre!

Taikôbô : *soupir* Tu devrais un jour te renouveler, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Moi : T'inquiète pas, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de contes.

Taikôbô : Une lueur d'espoir dans le lointain...

Moi : Tu es d'humeur poétique... Le chef des djinns sera joué par ChôKôMei...

ChôKôMei : Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne joue jamais les rôles de prince?

Moi : Y a plusieurs raisons...

ChôKôMei : Je suis impatient de les entendre...

Moi : D'abord, tu es un méchant.

ChôKôMei : *levant les yeux au ciel* Ne pourrais-tu pas renoncer à ce manichéisme désolant? Ce qui compte, c'est la classe, le charisme, la beauté!

Moi : Ensuite, tu n'as pas de petite amie, et je n'ai pas envie de t'inventer une histoire d'amour non plus.

ChôKôMei : Je vois... Je suis un héros solitaire... Mais il y a des contes sans histoires d'amour...

Moi : Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'intérêt à écrire des contes, si ce n'est pour donner droit de cité à mes couples idiots préférés... La troisième raison, c'est que le chef des djinns est un arbre, et que c'est toi qui colles le mieux au rôle.

ChôKôMei : Je vois. Mais même si je ne joue pas le héros, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même!

Moi : Très bon état d'esprit! Les autres djinns, qui servent leur chef, seront joués par les soeurs de ChôKôMei.

Venus, Queen, Madonna : TADAAAAAA!!! *prennnent la pose*

Moi : La servante qui persécute la princesse (enfin, sauf que ce sera un serviteur dans ce conte) sera jouée par Outenkun.

Yôzen : Quoi?

Moi : Des remarques?

Yôzen : Cette horreur n'a encore jamais joué. Pourquoi doit-il jouer dans _mon_ conte?

Outenkun : Justement pour te gâcher la vie. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de mon personnage que tu n'as pas compris...

Yôzen : T_T

Moi : Et Dakki le conseillera dans les moments difficiles.

Dakki : A nous deux nous sommes invincibles. *à Outenkun* Voyons à pouvoir changer la fin du conte.

Outenkun : *fait un sourire sadique à Yôzen*

Yôzen : T_T

Moi : T'inquiète pas, Yôzen, je suis le chef, ils n'y arriveront pas. Enfin, ils te gacheront la vie, bien sur, mais pas _définitivement_.

Yôzen : Est-ce qu'au moins, à la fin, je peux les détruire dans d'atroces souffrances?

Moi : Hum, on verra. Et enfin, le rôle de la jeune brodeuse. Hum... Hekiun peut-être?

Hekiun : Si vous croyez qu'on apprend à broder à Kunlun! Et puis de toute façon, si je ne peux pas épouser Yôzen, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai bien compris tes magouilles de fan de yaoi!

Moi : Hum... Qui sait broder ici?

Bukichi : J'ai déjà fait ça en petit boulot, quand ma mère était malade, elle m'a expliqué le truc.

Moi : C'est parfait! La jeune brodeuse sera donc jouée par Bukichi.

Bukichi : ^_^

Taikôbô : *bas à Bukichi* Comment peux-tu être _volontaire_ pour jouer dans des horreurs pareilles?

Bukichi : Mais moi je les trouve sympa, maître! Et puis de toute façon, vous y êtes, pourquoi pas moi?

Taikôbô : *soupir*

Moi : Je crois que c'est tout! Commençons bien vite!

Taikôbô : *si bas que l'auteur ne l'entend pas* Et nous n'en aurons que plus vite fini.

------------------------------------------ 

Moi : Il était une fois un jeune prince nommé le prince GyoKuTei. Un jour, il vit une vieille femme portant un petit bout de coquille d'oeuf passer sous sa fenêtre. Il voulut tester son adresse à l'épée en brisant la coquille (pour révolutionner le monde - pardon), de loin, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Taikôbô : L'épée? C'est pas censé être une arme de jet, dans le conte, tu es sure?

Moi : Mais GyoKuTei, en maitrisant l'onde de choc, peut utiliser son épée comme arme à distance, j'en suis persuadée, surtout contre des objets comme les coquilles d'oeuf! Reprenons. Il réussit son coup parfaitement. Mais la vieille femme se mit à crier.

Taikôbô : Waaaah! Waaaah!

GyoKuTei : *inquiet* Vieille femme, je ne vous ai pas fait de mal?

Taikôbô : Non, prince, mais tu as cassé ma coquille d'oeuf, dans laquelle je transportais de l'eau de la rivière pour mon repas de ce soir.

GyoKuTei : *vaguement gêné* Oops...

Taikôbô : Vous, les riches et les puissants, vous ne faites jamais attention à la misère du peuple! Vous ne savez pas quelle importance peut avoir une coquille d'oeuf, bande d'égoïstes! En retour, je te maudis! Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur avant d'avoir trouvé l'amour des trois oranges!

GyoKuTei : Je suis désolé, brave femme! Je vais demander à mes serviteurs de vous donner un verre d'eau. De plus, je ferai creuser un puits au coeur de la ville, pour que les vieilles femmes comme vous n'aient plus à aller chercher leur eau jusqu'à la rivière.

Taikôbô : *s'éloigne en trainant la patte* On dit ça, on dit ça...

Moi : Le prince GyoKuTei fit creuser un puits au coeur de la ville, ce qui arrangea beaucoup les affaires du peuple. Ils lui furent reconnaissants, et il accepta leurs remerciements avec joie, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il lui manquait quelque chose dans le coeur, et il ne savait quoi. Il comprit que, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il devait absolument partir en quête de l'amour des trois oranges. A l'aube suivante, il se préparait à enfourcher sa monture...

Taikôbô : *sortant de nulle part* Tu pars chercher l'amour des trois oranges, n'est-ce pas? 

GyoKuTei : *un peu énervé* Oui.

Taikôbô : Ecoute, j'aurais jamais cru que le coup du puits, ce soit vrai. Mais puisque tu l'as fait, tu vaux mieux que je ne le pensais, et je peux bien t'aider un peu! Tu trouveras l'amour des trois oranges au beau milieu du désert qui se trouve loin au nord. Mais attention : il est gardé par un djinn. Si tu veux survivre, tu devrais faire exactement ce que je te dirai. *chuchote* Bla bla, ciseaux ou bâton, bla bla, paquet d'épingles, blabla, poignée de sel...

GyoKõTei : J'ai compris.

Taikôbô : *prend la pose* J'adore cette merveileuse technique pour faire durer le suspense : expliquer à voix basse! Vous rappelez-vous de l'affaire des boules Quies avec Tenka?

Yôzen : Je proteste! C'est mon conte, et même là il essaie de me voler la vedette! Quand est-ce que j'arrive?

Taikôbô : :-P

Moi : *les ignorant* Le prince GyoKuTei partit sur son cheval, et traversa le désert. Il arriva à une oasis au centre. C'était là que se trouvait le merveilleux oranger, seul à pouvoir offrir l'amour des trois oranges. Mais un djinn vivant à l'intérieur... Suivant les indications de la vieille femme, le prince coupa, avec des ciseaux, sa première orange.

ChôKôMei : *de l'intérieur de l'arbre* Qui cueille, qui cueille?

Les feuilles de l'arbre : *bruissant* C'est le fer, c'est le fer!

ChôKôMei : Balivernes! Le fer est un objet inerte, il ne peut pas couper!

Moi : Le prince cueillit alors, avec un bâton, une deuxième orange.

ChôKôMei : *de l'intérieur de l'arbre* Qui cueille, qui cueille?

Les feuilles de l'arbre : *bruissant* C'est le bois, c'est le bois!

ChôKôMei : Balivernes! Le bois est un objet inerte, il ne peut pas couper!

Moi : Notez la force du couper-coller! Le prince voulut alors cueillir sa troisième orange, mais ce faisant, il l'effleura du dos de la main...

ChôKôMei : *de l'intérieur de l'arbre* Qui cueille, qui cueille?

Les feuilles de l'arbre : *bruissant* C'est la main, c'est la main!

Moi : Alors le djinn de l'arbre poussa un terrible rugissement.

ChôKôMei : GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Moi : Et il envoya ces serviteurs pourchasser le prince. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de remonter en selle qu'il se retrouva poursuivi par une horde de djinns hideux et terrifiants (enfin, surtout hideux).

Venus, Queen, Madonna : GGGRRRRRROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!

Moi : Heureusement, il se souvenait de ce que la vieille femme lui avait dit. Quand elles furent proches de lui, il lança la poignée d'épingles, et les djinns en furent blessés.

Venus : Aaaaaaargh, on va trop vite!

Queen : On ne peut pas ralentir!

Madonna : *mange* Scrunch scrunch

Venus : J'ai plein d'épingles partout! Ca fait vachement mal!

Queen : Ouille oui! Et en plus, ça déchire les vêtements, je ne suis plus décente!

Madonna : Ayayaye. Et en plus, mon sac de bonbons est percé.

Venus : Allons nous venger sur l'homme qui nous a jeté ces épingles!

Moi : Et elles se lancèrent à nouveau à sa poursuite. Bien vite, elles furent sur ses talons. Alors, se souvenant toujours des mots de la vieille femme, il lança en arrière la poignée de sel.

Venus : C'est quoi, ça?

Queen : C'est du sel.

Madonna : C'est plutôt bon, ça.

Venus : Argh, ça rentre dans mes blessures d'épingles!

Queen : Ca me fait horriblement maaaaal!

Madonna : AAAIIIEEE!!!!!!

Moi : Les djinns souffrirent tellement qu'elles durent rentrer à l'oasis pour tremper leur blessures dans l'eau. Le temps qu'elles aient fini, le prince était déjà largement trop loin pour qu'elles puissent le rattraper.

Taikôbô : *faisant le V de la victoire* J'ai toujours raison!

Moi : Sauf quand tu as tort.

Yôzen : Je te déteste, Taikôbô! Alors, j'arrive quand?

Moi : Bientôt. *reprenant* Mais les épreuves n'étaient pas finies pour le prince GyoKuTei. Il se retrouva perdu au milieu du désert, et ses provisions d'eau étaient bien minces. Il décida finalement d'ouvrir une des oranges, pour se désaltérer. Mais un magnifique jeune homme en sortit alors.

Yôzen : Donnez-moi à boire!

Moi : GyoKuTei, qui n'avait plus d'eau, dans un moment d'idiotie caractérisée (mais vraiment, hein?) ouvrit une seconde orange. Mais, évidemment, un magnifique jeune home en sortit.

Yôzen : Donnez-moi à boire!

Moi : GyoKuTei n'avait rien à leur donner à boire, et ils moururent tous les deux. Alors GyoKuTei, malgré son désespoir, rassembla toutes ses forces pour arriver, sans boire, jusqu'à la lisière du désert. Il finit par arriver à une bienheureuse rivière. Là, il but longuement. Et seulement après, il ouvrit la troisième orange. Et - il n'y avait pas de piège - un magnifique jeune homme en sortit.

Yôzen : Donnez-moi à boire!

Moi : La rivière était toute proche, et GyoKuTei lui donna à boire. Plus il le regardait, plus il était envouté par la beauté de son corps, de son visage, de ses cheveux...

Yôzen : Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Moi : ...et il le demanda en mariage. Le jeune homme de l'oranger, Yôzen, accepta avec joie.

Yôzen : C'est déjà fini? On m'a à peine vu...

Moi : Malheureusement pour toi, non. Le prince ne pouvait pas épouser le jeune homme de l'oranger tout de suite...

GyoKuTei : Il faut que j'aille prévenir mon père et faire préparer le mariage, et que je revienne avec une monture digne de toi. Je reviendrai dans trois jours. Attends-moi en haut de cet arbre, ne parle à personne, et ne descends que pour manger et boire.

Moi : Et le jeune homme de l'oranger resta perché dans son arbre au-dessus de la rivière. Mais c'est alors que vint un jeune homme qui venait faire la lessive. Alors qu'il se regardait dans la rivière, il vit un autre reflet que le sien. Il conçut une jalousie immédiate envers ce jeune homme qui était si beau, alors que lui était si laid. Mais il dissimula sa colère.

Outenkun : *à Yôzen* Salut! Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu en haut de cet arbre?

Moi : Le prince avait bien dit à Yôzen de ne parler à personne. Mais ai-je déjà parlé de la stupidité des personnages de contes de fées? Sans doute, et pas plus tôt que dans ce conte. Yôzen lui répondit.

Yôzen : Je suis le jeune homme de l'orange. Le prince doit venir me chercher pour m'épouser...

Moi : Et Yôzen lui racontait toute son histoire, quoique dans le désordre. Outenkun - c'était le nom du jeune homme - n'en pouvait plus de dépit, et se précipita chez lui, pour se plaindre.

Dakki : Bonjour mon fils chéri! Tu as déjà fini la lessive?

Outenkun : Non, mère, mais je voudrais te demander un conseil. Il y a en haut d'un arbre un jeune homme, qui non seulement est très beau, mais que le prince va bientôt épouser, et dont je suis abominablement jaloux, à un tel point que mes tripes me sortent par les narines.

Dakki : Ce n'est que cela?! Fais ce que je te conseille, mon cher fils : prends ce peigne, et demande à la coiffer. Mais quand elle aura accepté, enfonce-lui ce peigne dans la tête!

Moi : Outenkun retourna à la rivière...

Outenkun : Vous avez de si beaux cheveux, jeune homme, je ne peux résister à l'envie de les coiffer. J'ai amené un peigne. Vous serez d'autant plus séduisant pour le retour du prince!

Moi : Yôzen fut très flatté...

Yôzen : Tu me prends pour un imbécile?!

Moi : Non, juste pour une princesse de conte de fées.

Yôzen : *soupir*

Moi : Yôzen finit donc par succomber à la tentation, et laissa Outenkun lui coiffer les cheveux. Mais Outenkun lui enfonça alors le peigne magique de Dakki dans les cheveux. Yôzen se retrouva transformé en un horrible monstre, à la peau grisâtre, avec un grand casque rouge qui ressemblait à un bec avec des yeux, et du maquillage kitsch qu'il ne pouvait même pas enlever... enfin, sa forme démoniaque, quoi. C'est trop difficile à décrire, mais ceux qui ont lu le manga comprendront.

Taikôbô : *bas* Flemmarde.

Moi : Je t'ai entendu, Taikôbô, et tu peux parler. *reprenant* Il tomba de l'arbre.

Outenkun : *se moquant de lui* Le prince ne te reconnaîtra jamais, comme ça! Tu peux aussi bien fiche le camp, bwahaha!

Moi : Et Yôzen partit dans la forêt, et Outenkun resta sur l'arbre. Trois jours plus tard, le prince revint avec une suite, et fut surpris de voir son fiancé aussi laid.

GyoKuTei : Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas toi!

Outenkun : Mais si! Rappelle-toi! *raconte dans les détails l'histoire que Yôzen lui a racontée*

GyoKuTei : Mais pourquoi ta peau est-elle devenue bleue?

Outenkun : Je vivais dans une orange, je n'ai pas l'habitude des ardeurs du soleil, et il m'a brulé d'étrange façon.

GyoKuTei : Et tes magnifiques cheveux bleus!

Outenkun : Personne ne me les a brossés, alors ils sont tombés.

GyoKuTei : Et comment es-tu devenu si maigre?

Outenkun : Helas, j'ai trouvé très peu à manger pendant ces trois jours, je ne suis pas habitué à votre nourriture.

GyoKuTei : Et pourquoi sembles-tu être si petit?

Outenkun : Ce n'est pas bon pour la démarche, de demeurer en haut d'un arbre trois jours pleins...

GyoKuTei : Et pourquoi as-tu les oreilles pointues?

Outenkun : Ah, ça c'est un grand mystère qui, même dans le manga, ne sera jamais éclairci. Mais c'est plutôt joli, non?

GyoKuTei : *résigné* Bien. Je t'ai promis le mariage, je ne peux m'en dédire. Monte sur ce cheval, et suis-moi dans mon palais.

Outenkun : Une femme du pays a été très bonne pour moi, pendant ces trois jours. Permettez-moi de la considérer comme une mère adoptive et de l'inviter avec moi au palais.

GyoKuTei : *complètement déprimé par la tête de sa future* Comme tu veux...

Outenkun : *souci de réalisme* C'est elle qui m'a fait mes piercings.

Moi : Mais Yôzen, transformé en monstre, observait la scène.

Yôzen : Ce n'est pas juste!

Moi : Bien sur, tu dois triompher de toutes les injustices avant...

Yôzen : Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle! Je suis censée être l'héroïne, et il a plus de lignes de texte que moi!

Moi : *soupir* Yôzen suivait le cortège de loin. Quelques jours après son retour, GyoKuTei apprit qu'un horrible monstre terrorisait les alentours. Il venait juste d'annoncer à Outenkun que le mariage allait être repoussé d'un mois. Il se débattait, cherchant un moyen pour le faire annuler sans rompre ses serments...

Outenkun : Mon prince, si vous ne voulez pas m'épouser tout de suite, au moins accordez-moi un plaisir.

GyoKuTei : Lequel?

Outenkun : Organisez une battue pour dénicher et tuer cet horrible monstre! *papillotant des yeux* Il fait tant de mal aux pauvres gens!

GyoKuTei : Tu as raison! Je vais organiser une chasse au monstre, et je la mènerai moi-même!

Moi : Il partit à la tête d'une horde de chasseurs.

Outenkun : Quelle bonne idée tu as eue là, mère!

Dakki : Ne dissimule pas ton mérite, nous l'avons eue ensemble!

Outenkun : Cette idée de faire tuer ce Yôzen par l'homme même auquel il est fiancé me remplit de joie.

Dakki : N'est-ce pas?

Moi : GyoKuTei et ses chasseurs n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'horrible monstre...

Yôzen : Mon prince!

Moi : *baillonnant Yôzen* ...qui ne pouvait pas parler, vu la transformation qu'avaient subi ses cordes vocales. Le monstre essaya de fuir, mais GyoKuTei le rattrapa. Quand il fut acculé, il ne se défendit pas. le prince, quoique surpris par se comportement, se fit une raison en pensant aux dégats qu'il pourrait faire par la suite, et le tua...

Yôzen : *très bas, agonisant* Je me sens floué...

Moi : A l'endroit où il était mort, poussa un magnifique oranger. Une jeune brodeuse de la contrée passait par là.

Bukichi : *avec une perruque blonde* Quel arbre magnifique! Je vais en couper quelques branches pour décorer ma chaumière.

Moi : Pendant ce temps, le prince discutait avec sa promise.

Outenkun : Il faut quand même qu'on finisse par se marier!

GyoKuTei : Heu...

Outenkun : Je vais faire commander ma robe de mariée tout de suite. Lançons un concours pour savoir quelle est la meilleure brodeuse du royaume!

Moi : La jeune brodeuse, à chaque fois qu'elle allait faire des courses, avait la surprise de trouver à son retour la maison toute propre. Un jour, elle se dissimula derrière la porte, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Yôzen : La la la...

Moi : C'était le jeune homme de l'oranger, qui faisait le ménage.

Yôzen : Moi? Moi, je fais le ménage dans une chaumière?

Bunchu : Bienvenue au club.

Moi : Elle entra. Le jeune homme esquissa un geste pour retourner dans les branches d'oranger, mais la brodeuse était beaucoup plus rapide que lui (c'était même sa spécialité) Elle saisit les branches d'oranger et les jeta au feu.

Yôzen : Merci de m'avoir délivrée! Je devais rester dans ces branches d'oranger, mais maintenant je suis libre. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

Bukichi : Pas grand chose. Ah si, le roi va se marier, et il organise un concours de broderie, pour savoir qui pourra broder la robe de sa femme. J'espère que j'ai mes chances.

Moi : Le jeune homme de l'oranger était devenu pâle...

Yôzen : je participerai au concours!

Moi : Et pour le concours de broderie, Bukichi amena, en plus des siennes, les broderies de Yôzen. C'était sans conteste les plus belles du concours, et Outenkun en fut ébloui.

Outenkun : Personne d'autre ne brodera ma robe! *à Bukichi* Quel prix en veux-tu?

Bukichi : Ce n'est pas moi, c'est une de mes amies...

Yôzen : Je suis un homme!

Moi : Je trouve que Bukichi a raison. Ca fait moins suspect auprès d'Outenkun. Vas-y, Bukichi, tu peux continuer.

Bukichi : C'est une de mes amies. Elle ne demande qu'un seul prix : pouvoir passer trois nuits dans la chambre du roi, avant son mariage.

Outenkun : *pas content* C'est bon. Son prix lui sera accordé.

Moi : Bukichi rentra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Yôzen, qui le soir même dressa un lit de camp dans la chambre de roi. Toute la nuit, Yôzen se lamenta et supplia, racontant son histoire, mais le prince ne se réveilla pas. Le lendemain...

Outenkun : Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans votre chambre, cette nuit, mon prince?

GyoKuTei : Pas du tout! J'ai dormi comme une souche.

Outenkun : *à Dakki* Ca a marché!

Dakki : N'oublie pas de lui donner cet elixir encore les deux nuits suivantes! C'est le meilleur des somnifères.

Outenkun : Pas de problème.

Moi : La nuit qui vint, tout se passa comme la nuit précédente. Y compris les question d'Outenkun au petit matin. Mais cette question, cette fois, intrigua GyoKuTei. Pendant ce temps...

Yôzen : *pleurant* Il ne s'est pas réveillé! Il ne m'a même pas regardé!

Bukichi : *toujours optimiste* Je suis sure que la troisième fois sera la bonne!

Moi : Le soir, Yôzen alla encore dresser son lit chez le prince, et commença à lui parler.

Yôzen : Je suis né d'une orange, et vous avez promis de m'épouser. Puis vous ne m'avez pas reconnu, et vous m'avez tué. Je vous ai rejoint, vous tournerez-vous seulement vers moi?

Moi : Et GyoKuTei se réveilla. En effet, il s'était méfié, et n'avait pas bu la tisane que lui avait préparée Outenkun.

GyoKuTei : Yôzen! C'est toi! Je te retrouve!

Moi : Ils furent infiniment heureux de se retrouver. Yôzen raconta à GyoKuTei tout ce qui s'était passé, et ils se promirent de ne plus se quitter. Le lendemain...

Outenkun : Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans votre chambre, cette nuit, mon prince?

GyoKuTei : Peut-être bien... Que penseriez-vous de quelqu'un qui essaie de supplanter le fiancé légitime d'un prince?

Outenkun : *pensant que la petite brodeuse a fait des avances à GyoKuTei* Cette personne mériterait une punition très grave.

GyoKuTei : Ah...

Outenkun : Elle devrait... je ne sais pas... être mise dans un tonneau remplis de clous rouillés qu'on met à rouler jusqu'en bas d'une colline (par exemple)

GyoKuTei : Et que penseriez-vous de ses complices?

Outenkun : Hum... Je n'ai plus d'idées... Une bête pulvérisation d'acide sulfurique?

GyoKuTei : Ca me semble une bonne idée. Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qu'il faut que vous rencontriez *rentre dans sa chambre*

Dakki : *à Outenkun* Je crois que pour une fois tu n'as pas eu une bonne idée.

Outenkun : Mère?

Dakki : Crois-moi, je suis plus intelligente que toi, et il est temps de nous éclipser discrètement. Ne discute pas!

Moi : Et quand GyoKuTei sortit de sa chambre avec son jeune fiancé, les deux criminels étaient déjà loin.

Yôzen : Enfer et damnation...

Moi : Mais cette déception s'efface vite quand GyoKuTei et Yôzen se marièrent dans la joie générale. La jeune brodeuse et la vieille femme vinrent à la noce pour être leurs témoins. Et ils vécurent tous heureux pour toujours...

FIN


	8. Conclusion

Conclusion 

Moi : Bonjour!

Tous : Bonsoir!

Moi : Vous êtes cruels. J'étais justement venue pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Tous : *air soupçonneux* Ah oui, quoi donc?

Moi : Les contes de fées Hôshin Engi, c'est fini! Je n'en ferai plus jamais!

*stupeur dans l'assistance*

Taikôbô : Youpi yay yay yay!

Hiko : Vraiment fini? Tu es sure?

Moi : Ben oui.

Hiko : Et quelle est l'origine de cette décision soudaine?

Moi : Ben... J'ai fini tous les couples sur lesquels je voulais en faire, en fait.

Kibi : *bruyamment* Mais euh!

Moi : Quoi?

Kibi : Pourquoi y a pas de conte où je me marie avec Suppu?

Moi : ^^;; Il y a au moins quatre contes où tu finis avec Suppu.

Kibi : Oui, mais j'ai jamais été l'héroïne! C'est pas juste!

Moi : L'héroïne de quel conte?

Kibi : Ben tu vois, par exemple, j'aurais pu jouer dans "la Belle et la Bête". J'arrive dans un château mystérieux. Et j'y trouve un jeune prince torturé, qui a été transformé en hippopotame volant par un mauvais sort. Bien sur, je suis terrifiée par sa forme, mais j'apprends à l'aimer pour les qualités de son coeur...

Moi : Je croyais que tu aimais bien la forme de Suppu.

Kibi : Ah oui, zut. *se relançant* J'aurais pu jouer dans "La petite sirène"! Je vois Suppu par accident, et depuis je ne vis plus que par son amour! Mais il vit loin, aux pays des hippopotames volants. Alors, je vais voir une très dangereuse et très mystérieuse sorcière, qui, en échange de ma voix, me donne une paopei de transformation qui me permet de devenir un hippopotame volant. Et j'arrive dans son pays, mais malheureusement *air dramatique* il ne me traite que comme une amie. Et...

Moi : Et tous les autres personnages, ils seront joués par qui? Tu crois que j'ai les quotas d'hippopotames volants pour faire la jeune fille qu'il est censé épouse? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu veux vraiment jouer dans une histoire qui finit mal?

Kibi : Ben, heu, non...

Moi : Tu vois!

Kibi : Mais quand même. C'est pas juste. Bouh.

Taiitsu : A propos de trucs pas justes, pourquoi y a pas de conte sur moi et Nataku? J'aurais pu faire un très bon personnage principal.

Moi : Parce que ça a déjà été fait...

Taiitsu : Tu ne peux pas le faire à nouveau?

Moi : Le respect envers l'auteur de la fic en question m'en empêche.

Taiitsu : Tu en as fait un sur Hiko et Bunchu, pourtant...

Moi : Oui, mais le sien n'a jamais été fini!

Taiitsu : Mauvaises excuses...

Tenka : Au fait, pourquoi je n'ai joué dans aucun conte?

Moi : Je sais pas. J'ai pas trouvé de rôle qui t'allait bien.

Tenka : ca veut dire quoi?

Moi : Juste que tu n'es pas adapté à l'esprit. Je ferais des crossovers avec, je ne sais pas, moi, des mangas de sport, ben tu serais dans tous!

Tenka : Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit un compliment...

Moi : Hum, moi non plus. Le fait est que j'ai _failli_ te mettre dans un conte. Tu aurais joué une épouse jalouse et fourbe. Peut-être que je pourrais le reprendre...

Tenka : ^^; Ca me va bien?

Moi : Non. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que je ne l'ai pas fait, entre autres. Mais j'avais pas d'autres idées...

Tenka : *découragé* Il vaut peut-être mieux, en effet, que je n'aie été dans rien...

Moi : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et puis tu es mentionné dans "Le chat botté". Certains n'ont même pas eu cette chance.

Sengyôku : Moi, par exemple!

Moi : Ah oui, toi...

Sengyôku : Je suis un des personnages principaux de cette histoire! J'ai même droit à une couverture de tome! Et je vis une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec mon cher Dokôson! Pourquoi ne pas l'immortaliser dans un conte de fées?

Moi : Euh, parce que... *mauvaise foi absolue* Votre histoire n'a pas besoin d'être modifiée. Elle est déjà un conte de fées en soi!

Sengyôku : Mouais...

Taikôbô : Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais la raison ne demanderait-elle pas de prendre sa parole comme quoi elle s'arrête, et de fuir?

Hiko : Je suis assez d'accord avec ça.

Taikôbô : *bas à Hiko* Que dirais-tu de faire cesser cette entrevue, qui risque de malencontreusement la convaincre de recommencer, par quelque stratagème?

Hiko : Ou peut-être par la force brute?

Taikôbô : Tu as raison. C'est contre mes principes, mais dans un cas aussi extrême, je ne vois que ça.

*Taikôbô et Hiko tirent sur le bord des décors*

Moi : *aux autres personnages* Vous m'avez touchée. J'accède à toutes vos requêtes. Je vais recommencer très prochainement. D'ailleurs...

*Les décors sur lesquels Hiko tirait s'effondrent à ce moment sur l'auteur*

Moi : *agonisant* C'en est fini de moi... C'est dans l'ordre du monde : les théâtres s'écroulent...

Tous : *chantent sur l'air de Black adder* Narrateur, persécuteur de l'enfer, repose en paix...

Moi : *voix cassée* Je reviendrai...

FIN  
(la vraie)


	9. Correspondance des noms chinois japonais

Glossaire : Correspondance noms japonais - noms chinois 

Cendrillon :  
-Yûkyô -> Yi Jiang  
-Tai Jyô Rô Kun / Rôshi -> Tai Shang Lao Jun / Lao Zi  
-Shinkôhyô -> Shen Gong Bao  
-Kokutenkô -> Hei Dian Hu  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Kishô (Bun-ô) -> Ji Chang (Wen)  
-KiHatsu (Bu-ô) -> Ji Fa (Wu)  
-Suppushan -> Si Bu Xiang   
-Kibi -> Xi Mei

Le chat botté :  
-Kô Tenshô -> Huang Tian Xiang  
-Kô Hiko -> Huang Fei Hu   
-Tenroku, Tenshaku -> Je ne sais pas leurs noms chinois, mais ce sont les fils de Hiko qui sont entre Tenka (Tian Hua) et Tenshô (Tian Xiang), ceux qu'on ne voit jamais  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Taiitsu -> Tai Yi   
-Nataku -> Na Zha  
-Chô Kô Mei -> Zhao Gong Ming  
-Bukichi -> Wu Ji

La belle au bois dormant :  
-Tai Jyô Rô Kun / Rôshi -> Tai Shang Lao Jun / Lao Zi  
-Shinkôhyô -> Shen Gong Bao  
-Kokutenkô -> Hei Dian Hu  
-Genshitenson -> Yuan Shi Tian Zun  
-TsuTen Kyoshu -> Lui aussi, j'ai oublié son nom cbinois. C'est le maître de Bunchu (Wen Zhong), celui qui a une grosse moustache, le chef des îles Jin Ao  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Fugen -> Pu Xian  
-Ryukitsu -> Long Ji  
-Nentô Dôjin -> Ran Deng Dao Ren  
-Dakki -> Da Ji  
-Kibi -> Xi Mei  
-Yôtenkun, Kinkôseibo -> Des guerriers des îles Jin Ao. C'est celui qui a l'air d'avoir une chaussette enroulée autour de la tête (qui est le premier qu'on voit), et celle avec un chapeau pointu et du vide dans sa robe, qui a une tête de sorcière  
-Suppushan -> Si Bu Xiang

Le vaisseau volant :  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Yôzen -> Yang Jian  
-Chô Kô Mei -> Zhao Gong Ming  
-Fugen -> Pu Xian  
-Genshitenson -> Yuan Shi Tian Zun  
-Kibi -> Xi Mei  
-Suppushan -> Si Bu Xiang   
-Kô Hiko -> Huang Fei Hu   
-Bukichi -> Wu Ji  
-Madonna -> pas de changement   
-Nataku -> Na Zha  
-KiHatsu (Bu-ô) -> Ji Fa (Wu)  
-Hakutsuru -> Grue blanche  
-Yûkyô -> Yi Jiang

La fille de la sorcière :  
-Nentô Dôjin -> Ran Deng Dao Ren  
-Genshitenson -> Yuan Shi Tian Zun  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Dakki -> Da Ji  
-Kibi -> Xi Mei  
-Ou Kijin -> Wang Gui Ren  
-Ryukitsu -> Long Ji  
-Taiitsu -> Tai Yi

Blanche-Neige :  
-Bunchu -> Wen Zhong  
-Chu-ô -> le roi Zhou  
-Dakki -> Daji  
-Kô Hiko -> Huang Fei-Hu  
-Suppushan -> Si Bu Xiang   
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Taiitsu -> Tai Yi   
-Tenshô -> Tian Xiang  
-Fugen -> Pu Xian  
-Rôshi -> Lao Zi  
-Raishinshi -> Lei Zhen Zi  
-Nataku -> Na Zha  
-Yôzen -> Yang Jian  
-Kibi -> Xi Mei  
-Yônin -> Yang Ren

L'amour des trois oranges :  
-GyôKuTei -> Yu Ding  
-Yôzen -> Yang Jian  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-ChôKôMei -> Zhao Gong Ming  
-Venus, Queen, Madonna -> gardent les mêmes noms  
-Outenkun -> Wang Tian Jun  
-Dakki -> Daji  
-Hekiun -> Je ne sais pas son nom chinois, c'est la petite disciple de Ryukitsu (Long Ji)  
-Bukichi -> Wu Ji  
-Tenka -> Tian Hua  
-Bunchu -> Wen Zhong

Conclusion :  
-Taikôbô -> Tai Gong Wang  
-Kô Hiko -> Huang Fei-Hu  
-Kibi -> Xi Mei  
-Suppushan -> Si Bu Xiang   
-Taiitsu -> Tai Yi   
-Tenka -> Tian Hua  
-Sengyôku -> Chon-yu


End file.
